Immortal Prophecy
by Dragonflm61
Summary: What if the virus that infected Vaughn had done more than anyone could have realized? That the mysterious antidote, combined with the virus, held the key to what Sloane had been searching for. Immortality. But a dangerous one. See more summary inside.
1. The Recovery?

Immortal Prophecy

Note: This Alias fanfic takes place during the second season of Alias. It begins during the episode "The Counteragent". It skips around some scenes of the next two episodes, up to Sydney and Vaughn's date during "The Getaway." It becomes mostly AU after that. I do not own Alias or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Summary: What if the fluid in the red ball had an effect on Vaughn that no one could have foreseen? What if the virus spread by it was only the beginning of something more for some, and was the key to what Sloane and Irina have been searching for, the key to immortality, but an immortality of sensitivity to sunlight, allergy to silver, and an unnatural thirst for blood?

Chapter 1- The Recovery?

Sydney paced back and forth in the waiting room of the naval hospital, not sure whether to scream or sigh with relief. She had successfully gotten the antidote to Vaughn, and the doctors were administering it now.

Personally, she hated hospitals. The smell reminded her of death, which she got enough of already, but this time it meant that she had gotten there in time to perhaps save Vaughn's life.

But Sloane was also alive. It had taken all of her self control to keep from screaming out in shock when she had seen him alive in the office, and with Sark no less. Yet the thing that bothered her the most was that under the surprise of seeing him alive and well, she also felt relieved. Why should she feel relieved that her greatest enemy wasn't dead? Had she in fact felt guilty for supposedly trying to get him killed that way. Maybe her father had been right about her not really wanting to kill Sloane.

She still paced back and forth in the small cramped waiting room, quite impatiently waiting for the news on Vaughn. What if the antidote hadn't worked? What if her mother had lied to her? What if Sark had betrayed her?

The possibilities ran through her head of everything that could have gone wrong, of everything that could end in Vaughn's death. No, she thought, that is not going to happen.

Just then the doctor entered through the door of the waiting room. Sydney pounced on him before he could begin to speak.

"I don't want to hear details right away, " she said quickly, "just tell me whether he's going to be alright."

The doctor gazed at her with tired eyes, taken off guard by her abruptness.

"His symptoms have reduced considerably, and he's breathing on his own. We just sent in a blood sample, but my guess is that the results will show his blood infection free."

Sydney let out the breath she had been holding in, only to notice and underlying confusion on the doctor's face.

"What is it?" she asked, already sensing something was bothering him.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "It's just that the symptoms dissipated much faster than expected. We had to check twice to make sure that the serum you provided had really worked."

"But it did work?" she asked, more of a statement than a question.

The doctor looked up and smiled. "Yes, as far as we can tell he is virus free."

A wave of relief swept through Sydney.

"May I see him?" she asked.

"Yes, of coarse. As a matter of fact, your father was already here to see him. He was here as he woke up."

"Yes, I know, I asked him to be here," she replied. She didn't mention that she had been indisposed because she had to go to SD-6, only to find out that Sloane was alive and well, and with Sark as his new ally. But she had to look on the bright side, she was only glad that the day had now ended well.

She walked into Vaughn's room. He was still on the same bed, but most of the equipment had been removed, and he was awake, distantly looking up at the ceiling. She approached the bed and sat down in the chair alongside him. He turned his head to look at her.

"Hey," he said, a smile smile sweeping across his face.

"Hi," Sydney replied. There was a silence that lasted a few seconds.

"I heard about Sloane," Vaughn said suddenly.

"That he was dead or that he's alive?" Sydney asked.

"Both, " answered Vaughn, the small smile still on his face.

Sydney sighed. "Yeah, he's alive. Turns out Sark didn't want to kill him, just join him, which in the long run may be worse for us."

Vaughn looked back up at the ceiling. "I'm glad, in a way, that he wasn't killed." Sydney looked at him quickly in surprise and confusion. "I wouldn't have wanted the burden of his death on you," he continued.

Sydney just stared into space. "I wouldn't have minded," she said flatly.

Vaughn reached over and took her hand. "I'm not so sure about that."

They shared a moment looking into each other's eyes for a moment, sharing the moment of quiet.

Vaughn then grimaced slightly and rubbed at his chest.

"What is it?" Sydney asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing," Vaughn answered, "The doctors say it's left over from the virus, a little pain in my chest now and then, nothing to be worried about."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Another moment of silence passed between them, although this time it was more awkward.

"So I hear you met Alice."

Sydney looked at him, surprised by the statement, she did her best not to show a reaction.

"Yeah," she answered. She halfheartedly smiled. "She seems nice." Sydney tried hard not to betray her disappointment.

"We ran into each other, and things started again-"

"You don't have to explain yourself," Sydney said, but couldn't hide the sadness in her voice this time.

"Vaughn looked her straight in the eye. "I want to," he said.

"What you need to do is get some more rest. The CIA is falling apart without you."

Vaughn grinned at her. "Okay."

"See you soon."

Vaughn watched as she got up and left, mixed emotions running through his system.

His chest protested as the little pain returned, and he absentmindedly rubbed at it, as he kept thinking about Sydney.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2- The Beginning

Note: This chapter takes place later, after Vaughn has gotten out of the hospital and been at work. In this chapter, Sydney is on the mission in "The Abduction", and Vaughn goes on a date with Alice at a small French restaurant, but something strange happens when Vaughn receives a gift from her.

Vaughn stood in front of the small restaurant as he waited for Alice to arrive. He knew he should be focusing on the evening to come, but his mind kept wandering back to Sydney. Was she all right, what if Irina had lied to them? What if something went horribly wrong and something happened to Sydney. Why was he even thinking about Sydney so much? She wasn't his girlfriend, Alice was. Besides, protocol wouldn't allow such a relationship even if he wasn't already seeing someone.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Just then, a cab pulled up carrying Alice. The taxi pulled to a stop at the curb, and Vaughn opened the door so Alice could get out. After she paid the tab, Vaughn escorted her into the small restaurant. It was nice and quiet, and it also wasn't very crowded tonight. He at sat them down at their table.

As he sat down, that little pain returned for a moment, and he rubbed at it. It had been a little while since his recovery, and the doctor said that the occasional pain should soon ebb to nothing, but damn, it was annoying.

"You all right, Michael?" Alice asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bruise," he lied, "hockey."

"You know that that sport is dangerous," she said condescendingly.

If you only knew, he thought.

Vaughn picked up his menu, and started skimming. "So, you ready to order?" Vaughn asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, but first I want to give you something," Alice said, smiling.

"A surprise?" Vaughn said with a grin on his face.

"Just a little something I saw and thought of you."

She reached under the table and handed him a small package, with red rapping paper and a small bow. He took it from her hand and took off the paper curiously. There was a small black jewelry box inside. He opened it to find a fine silver chain, with a small silver star at the end. It shone in the dim lighting of the restaurant.

"It's real silver," Alice stated, looking at him thoughtfully. "I don't know, it just made me think of you."

Vaughn smiled at her, genuinely moved. He reached out and picked it up. Holding the small star in the palm of his hand, he once again letting the light dance off of it.

He put the star back in the case, and put it in pocket, thanking Alice again.

"So, what do you want to ord-," Vaughn began to speak as a sharp pain rang through his head, like someone had just set a bomb off next to his ear. He grabbed his head in pain.

Alice jumped up and rushed to his side. "Michael, Michael, what's wrong?" Alice said with deep concern as she knelt down beside him.

Vaughn clutched his head in pain as it rang. "What was that noise?" he asked.

Alice looked around and turned back to him.

"Someone just dropped their glass behind us, but it wasn't that loud."

Alice's voice resonated in his head like someone had turned up the volume. In fact, he was hearing things from the entire restaurant. There was a conversation in the corner about some stock deal, a couple was bickering over why the husband had gotten home so late, and he could swear he could hear the clanking of pots and pans from the kitchen.

He put both hands over his ears. What the hell was wrong with him? he thought.

The noise died away until it was almost back to normal.

"Michael," Alice said again. He looked up at her, but his eyes immediately began to tear up from the light. He squinted his eyes shut.

"I think I have a migraine," Vaughn said. He was trying to give her a quick explanation, but was it more of an explanation for her, or him?

It had to be migraine, a headache from the noise and his eyes sensitive to the light? It was the only explanation. But there was only one problem.

He didn't get migraines. He rarely even got headaches.

He stumbled to get to his feet, his ears still ringing. He held onto the chair for support.

"It must be a really bad one," Alice answered, as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah." he replied. "Sorry, I don't feel like I'm up to dinner."

"That's alright," Alice said, sounding slightly disappointed, "why don't I take you home?"

"That would actually really be helpful," Vaughn said truthfully. He finished getting to his feet with Alice's help.

She helped him out of the restaurant. As they crossed between tables, Vaughn wasn't unaware that people must have been staring at them.

The two of them walked onto the busy streets. Vaughn still had one hand on his head.

Alice helped Vaughn into a cab and told the driver to take them to Vaughn's apartment. Alice kept a hand on his shoulder as he held his head the way back. The headache was almost gone by the time they reached their destination, and the only words spoken on the way were a couple of "How are you"s from Alice. Vaughn felt confused. Where had this come from. Had he suddenly developed migraines? How could it have come on so quickly? He just wanted to get home and crawl into bed.

About three fourths the way back to his apartment, the noises came back. This time instead of the sounds of the restaurant, he began to hear the sounds of the busy streets. Horns honking, people yelling, breaks screeching.

God, what was wrong with him?

He must have cried out again because Alice once again called out his name in concern. Vaughn waited until the noises died down a little, then looked up at her. Suddenly, in the middle of the din ,he could make out one distinct sound.

Thump-thump, thump thump.

Vaughn looked at Alice, and his eyes trailed down to her neck, at the pulse beating in her throat.

Thump-thump, thump-thump.

It was the sound of a human heart. Alice's heart.

Vaughn must have gotten a very strange look on his face at the revelation, because Alice's eyes suddenly got very wide.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital," she suggested. She turned to give the driver the change of direction.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. For a moment Vaughn thought she looked frightened.

"No, I'm fine, I just need to get some sleep."

Alice slowly nodded,and Vaughn let go of her wrist.

During the drive home several thoughts went through his head, but the one that kept poping back up was also the one that was most disturbing.

What if the Rambaldi virus was back?

What if he hadn't been cured, what if the serum had only repressed it, and now he was sick again, worse yet, what if he had infected others?

Vaughn remembered little else as Alice helped him to his apartment, and as he crawled into bed with his clothes still on. Once the sounds went away , he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up the next day, feeling fine. He sat up and looked into the morning sun. He chuckled and shook his head. Since when was he so goddamn paranoid? To much stress at work. He immediately took a shower, passing the night before off to a stress.

He was ready to start a normal day until he looked down at the palm of his left hand, and his mouth dropped open in confusion . In the middle of his hand was a burn mark, the size and shape of the silver star.

So, what do you think? Should I write more? Reviews will be all the answers I need. :)


	3. The Suspicion

Note/Disclaimer: This chapter takes place during "A Higher Echelon", with some slight AU to fit the story. I changes a few things, mainly that Weiss has come back to work a little earlier than "The Getaway" so that I can use him in my scenes. Some parts of conversations are word for word. I don't own anything Alias.

Chapter 3 - The Suspicion

"Weiss!" Vaughn called as he hurried into the CIA office. Weiss turned around at the sound of his friends voice.

"Buddy, I need a favor." Vaughn said quickly.

" 'Hi, Weiss, good morning, did you sleep well? Yes, Vaughn, I slept well, in fact, I got a whole three hours of sleep, how are you?' " Weiss said sarcastically. "Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Sorry. Look, could you have this analyzed for me?" Vaughn held out a small plastic bag with the silver star inside.

Weiss took the bag out of his hand, and looked at it curiously. "What do you want it tested for?" he asked.

"Anything unusual." Vaughn answered.

Weiss looked at the expression on Vaughn's face, and thought twice about asking any questions.

"Sure, man." Weiss said. Vaughn began to shuffle through some papers, trying to look like he was doing something. Weiss looked down at Vaughn's left hand, which was bandaged.

"What happened to you?"

"Frying pan," Vaughn said quickly.

"Look man, are you feeling okay? You're acting a little weird." Weiss said.

"Look, Weiss, I'm fine." Vaughn snapped.

Weiss looked at him, a little offended. "Okay," he said, getting the message, and walked away.

Vaughn sighed, knowing he shouldn't have snapped at Weiss, but what happened the night before had been a little too weird for him ,and it all started when he had touched that silver star. He knew he would be on edge until he could find everything he could about it.

But right now he had a meeting with Will Tippin.

Will walked into the entrance of the post office, he had received a note to come here, assumably from Vaughn. Will really appreciated everything Sydney's handler was doing for him. He just hoped that he could help the CIA in any way, and not just be a burden.

Damn it.

Will had taken the doorknob in his hand, but had irritated the cut he had gotten on his hand that morning. He had been helping Francie cut vegetables when he obviously missed the vegetable. He thankfully didn't cut anything off, but he never knew a finger could bleed so much. He had bandaged his finger and put gloves on, but that didn't stop it from hurting like hell.

Anyway, his main focus right now was how well he did on that psych test.

"Hey, Will," Vaughn said as Will walked into a back room of the post office. Will was glad to see he didn't have a straight jacket with him. "Got your psych report back. You did well."

"So I'm not a sociopath?" Will asked.

"Well, I didn't say that." Vaughn said humorously.

Will smiled. "Do I have a job?" he asked.

"Yes"

"A paying job?" Will asked again, looking dubious.

"As an analyst," Vaughn explained. "You'll be asked to review classified documents and file reports. Think of it as writing articles, but now your source material is classified. In fact your cover is as a journalist."

"What's that mean? Am I an agent?" Will asked.

Vaughn chuckled. "No, agents are field trained. You're an analyst, you're desk trained. You sit at a desk."

"That's cool."

Vaughn continued. "The agency operated a monthly travel magazine called 'Trade Roads'. There's a small L.A. office. Go there when we page you. The materials we need analyzed will be there when you arrive, but don't remove them from the building. When you're done filling out the paperwork ,just give it to Bill. He'll be sure to see that it's processed."

"I get health insurance?" Will asked, unbelieving.

Vaughn chuckled again, nodding his head. "Welcome to the CIA, " Vaughn said, and held out his hand."

"Thank you," Will replied, taking Vaughn's hand. Will felt genuinely grateful for all that

Vaughn had done for him. He felt like a big weight had been taken off his shoulders now that he was employed again.

Vaughn wrinkled his nose, and glanced down at Will's hand.

"You know, you might want to get some stitches on that, it's bleeding pretty badly."

Will scowled and looked down at his hand, taking the glove off. Sure enough, the bandage had bled through.

"Damn," Will said, "this thing just won't stop bleeding. How did you know it was bleeding anyway?" Will asked. He looked up to see a very odd look on Vaughn's face. As far as he could tell, it was a mix somewhere between horror and confusion. "Vaughn? Man, are you okay?" Vaughn kept looking at Will's hand.

" Yo, Vaughn, you okay?" Will asked once again.

Vaughn seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, but he still looked disturbed.

"Um, that'll be it," Vaughn said, faking a smile, "Good luck with your new job."

"Thanks." Will answered, unconvinced that everything was normal, but he figured that he shouldn't ask too many questions, since the guy had just done him a big favor. "See you later."

Will turned around and left the back office, but not before he heard Vaughn exit the back door in quite a hurry.

Vaughn sped down the speedway, going at least ten mph above the speed limit. It has to be the virus, he thought. Sense distortion, violent headaches, chest pains, what else could it be? But why could he smell the blood on Will's hand? Why could he smell it? He had to talk to Dr. Nicholas right away. If he did somehow still have this virus in his bloodstream, he couldn't risk passing it to someone else, mainly, Sydney.

He sped into the parking garage, parking in the first spot he saw. He walked into the CIA run hospital, and walked swiftly up to Dr. Nicholas's office. He didn't bother knocking.

"Dr. Nicholas, I think I have a problem."

"Mr. Vaughn, as I told you before, you have been virus free since we administered the antidote provided by Sydney Bristow. There is no trace of an active virus in your bloodstream," said the doctor.

Vaughn sat on an examination table, listening to Dr. Nicholas's report after getting the preliminary blood samples back.

"Then why the sense distortions, the chest pains, the violent headaches that are there one minute and gone the next? Why do I feel like I'm losing my mind?" Vaughn asked as he quickly began to lose not only his patience, but his temper.

"Post-traumatic stress is very common after a near death experience," Dr. Nicholas said.

Okay, now Vaughn was losing patience. "Why the hell am I having so-called 'post-traumatic stress' now, when I have had no sign of such a thing these past weeks."

"It's not uncommon for such a thing to occur a few weeks, even a few years after a traumatic experience. Now we're going to run some more extensive tests on your blood, but every sign indicates that everything is completely normal."

Vaughn wanted to jump up and grab the guy around the throat. He had been in dozens of life threatening experiences over the last few years, why should this one have been any different?

"I'll call if there is anything suspicious in the more extensive blood tests, but I highly doubt it."

"Fine," Vaughn snapped, and left the office.

As Vaughn made his way back to his car, he gave the situation more thought. Perhaps he was just under a lot of stress. The last year and a half had been anything but normal, and nothing but stressful. He made his way back to the CIA office. Perhaps all he did need was time.

As usual please review, it's really appreciated. Next chapter there will be more action.


	4. The Change

**Thanks you guys so much for the reviews. It's nice to know that people are enjoying my story. I will do my best to make sure you keep enjoying it.**

**Note: This chapter takes place during "The Getaway". It will once again use some dialogue directly out of the episode. This is the chapter that the story will begin to completely change. The usual disclaimers apply.**

**TV Chick: Thanks so much for the review and the compliment on Vaughn's characterization. I try to make the characters as believable as possible. I hope you keep reading and enjoying my story.**

**NaTanaka: I'm thrilled that you think that my plot has amazing potential. And I will try to keep up the good work.**

**ArodLoverus2001: Here's the more you couldn't wait for.**

Chapter 4- The Change

"Hey, Vaughn," Weiss called out. Weiss walked over to Vaughn's desk in the CIA office. It had been a little while since his visit to Dr. Nicholas, and very little less time since he had written off the strange experiences to stress.

"Yeah, Weiss?" Vaughn asked.

"I got the report back on that piece of jewelry you wanted me to get tested."

Vaughn had completely forgotten about the test he had asked to Weiss to do for him on the silver star. He looked down at his hand. He didn't see why he would have forgotten about it. He could still see the faint outline of the star.

"And what did you find?" Vaughn said.

Weiss took a deep breath. "Nothing," he answered.

Vaughn looked at Weiss in confusion. "Nothing?" he asked, the confused tone evident in his voice.

"Yeah, that's why it took so long. They ran every available test on it. It's just an ordinary, sterling silver star. Good quality though." Weiss said.

Vaughn took the star out of Weiss's hand. It was in a small forensics bag, and he quickly put in on his desk.

"Dude, you want to tell me what this is all about?" Weiss said.

Vaughn thought about it, but he figured that Weiss would just think he was crazy.

"Not really," Vaughn answered.

Weiss studied his best friend, not sure what to say.

"Okay," he finally said. They had a gyroscope to recover in a few hours. They had to get moving.

Weiss also planned to have a talk with Vaughn about Sydney. The guy needed to tell her how he felt, and Weiss was determined to do something about it.

"You've been made, get out of there now!" Weiss yelled into the phone. He didn't know how, but Alliance security had gotten a tail on Sydney and Vaughn's date, and had identified Vaughn as CIA. Both Sydney and Vaughn's life were now in grave danger.

"Syd, behind you!" he heard Vaughn say, and the next thing he heard was glass breaking and gunshots. He felt helpless, but Sydney and Vaughn were now on their own.

"Syd, behind you!" Vaughn yelled. Sydney immediately grabbed her wine glass, turned around, and flung it at the door. Sure enough, she could see two men coming through the doorway, one of them with blond hair and one with a head shaped like a cue-ball. both of them armed, and she hit the lead most one in the arm with her glass. She jumped for cover behind the bar as Vaughn overturned the table and began firing his gun. They ran through the back door of the restaurant and sped down the stairs. Vaughn ran down the ally way with Sydney right next to him, only to be cut off by a car coming down to meet them.

They tried to turn and run the other way, but one of the other thugs, Blondie, came into view and began firing at their feet. Vaughn tried to stop before he reached the line of bullets, but the ground was wet, and he slid to a stop, but not in time.

His vision danced in stars as the bullet injured his left leg, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Vaughn!" he heard Sydney yell. His vision was still dancing with red stars, but he also watched her run up to the shooter, and give him a good right hook to the jaw, followed by her knee connecting with his groin. Blondie collapsed to the ground.

But Vaughn's sense of triumph collapsed when he saw thug number two, Cue-ball, run up behind Sydney, and hit her over the head with the butt of his handgun. She fell down cold.

"No!" Vaughn yelled, but all that did was attract the attention towards him again, which was met with a kick to his stomach, putting him in a fetal position on the ground.

"Shut up, you CIA son of a bitch," Cue-ball promptly said, with a look of disgust on his face. He knelt down and took Vaughn's handgun out of it's holster and slipped it in his own belt.

Behind Cue-ball, he saw Blondie get to his feet, rub his chin, and immediately get out restraints and put them on Sydney.

"Damn," Blondie said, "the bitch made me land on my cell phone. We'll have to call Kaine once we get back to the hotel."

Kaine? Vaughn thought. Then he remembered. It was the woman who was investigating Jack for the murder of Sloane's wife. Now he knew why Sydney and he had been followed. He cursed himself for not knowing better.

"Now let's have a talk with your traitorous girlfriend," said the Blondie.

Vaughn struggled to get up, but failed for two reasons. One, because his leg was hurting like hell, and two, because Cue-ball had his foot pressed on his back.

Vaughn watched helplessly as Blondie grabbed Sydney by her hair and hauled her onto her knees. Sydney let out a little yelp of pain.

"Since we can't call Kaine, we'll just interrogate you right here," said the hit man menacingly. Cue-ball was still strongly holding Vaughn down.

"Now, let's begin with an easy question. How long have you been a double agent with the CIA?" said Blondie.

Sydney glowered up at him. "How long do you want me to have worked for them?" she answered sarcastically.

Vaughn would have smiled except for the fact that Sydney was immediately kicked onto her back for her response.

"Let's try again. How long have you been working with the CIA?" Sydney's interrogator asked her again.

Sydney was now lying on her side, her hands still bound behind her. "Long enough to know that you suck at this torture thing."

That comment got Sydney a kick in in stomach, and she cried out in pain.

Vaughn cried out with her.

"What? Is your leg hurting, buddy?" said Cue-ball. He promptly stepped on the wound. Vaughn didn't know if he cried out, but the stars came back to dance in front of is eyes, almost as if they were taunting him.

"Vaughn!" Sydney cried out, obviously more worried about Vaughn's safety than her own.

Blondie almost seemed to read her mind. "You'd better worry about yourself," her said. "You're death probably won't be as quick. His comment was followed by another kick to Sydney's stomach.

In the middle of all this, Vaughn didn't notice that the pain in his chest had returned, and instead of going away this time, it was slowly becoming more intense. He didn't notice because of the pain in his leg, but mostly because of the fury he felt for Sydney's pain.

He watched helplessly as the thug grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her to the car. Sydney was fighting as hard as she could, but her hands and legs were bound, and her efforts were useless. He admired that she never gave up, even when it was clearly in vain. That was one of the things he loved about her.

Finally the pain in his chest grew so intense that it outweighed the pain from the bullet wound. Cue-ball stood over Vaughn and took out his gun and pointed it at Vaughn's head. Vaughn looked into Sydney's eyes, and she looked back at him, and then, something snapped within him, and everything went black.

Things may have seemed to black out for Vaughn, but Sydney saw something completely different, something that would keep playing through her head for a long time to come.

The first thing she saw after Vaughn and she looked at each other, one being dragged to almost certain death, and one about to get shot in the had from a foot away, was Vaughn start to have what seemed like a seizure. It only lasted for maybe three seconds, and then he seemed to fall unconscious.

The thug pointing the gun at Vaughn seemed to hesitate, not sure what had happened. Sydney thought at first that he had gone into shock from the bullet wound.

All Sydney's physical pain seemed to evaporate, and it was replaced with despair. Despair that she had never really told Vaughn how she felt about him, despair that she had selfishly accepted his risky offer of going out to dinner, and despair that Vaughn seemed to be bleeding to death right before her eyes.

That's when the impossible happened.

Vaughn's eyes opened, and faster than the eye could follow, he reached up and snatched the gun from Cue-ball's hand. The gun's next resting place was at the other end of the alley. The thug looked at his hand in surprise, not comprehending what had just happened. The next thing that went flying was the thug himself. From what Sydney could tell. Vaughn had grabbed the thug by his leg, and_ threw him into the wall of the alley. _

I must have passed out, Sydney thought to herself, this can't be possible. No one could throw anyone that distance, and certainly not like they were a rag doll.

But the pain and shock that she felt was very real, and she knew she was still awake.

The noise finally got the attention of Blondie, who was dragging her away. He dropped her rather unceremoniously and turned around to see what the commotion was.

The next impossible thing Vaughn did was stand up. He didn't even show any signs that he was in pain. Sydney looked down at Vaughn's leg. She could see the blood on his pants, but she couldn't see that the wound was bleeding anymore.

This was getting stranger by the second.

Sydney cried out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her. The next thing he did was turn his attention towards Sydney's tormentor.

Vaughn didn't move for a few seconds, and he just seemed to stare at the man that was standing over Sydney. During this time Sydney got a good look at Vaughn.

From what Sydney could see Vaughn looked okay. He was putting full weight on his injured leg, almost as if he hadn't been shot. The look on his face was unreadable. Somewhere between fear and anger, and he also didn't show any reaction to the fact that he was doing things that shouldn't be possible.

Then she looked in his eyes. The eyes that usually made her melt when she looked into them.

They were completely black.

Not blank, as if there was no emotion, but physically black, even the whites, like a night sky.

Suddenly Sydney felt frightfully helpless. And also, terrified. Sure, she had been scared often before, but she had not often felt terror. Terror like she felt when she walked into Danny's apartment, and found him murdered.

She knew that something was horribly not right.

Sydney's guard inched away from her, keeping his back to the wall. The thug had his gun aimed at Vaughn, not sure what to do. Sydney saw that the thug was trying to make his way towards the entrance to the alley, with Sydney between her and Vaughn. She also saw that the man's hand was shaking with fear.

Sydney felt the need to do something, but her movement was still restricted by the restraints on her arms and legs. At the moment, she could do nothing but watch. Vaughn in front of her and the retreating thug in back of her.

For a few moments Vaughn simply followed the thug with his gaze. A black gaze completely void of expression. God, Sydney thought, what had happened to him?

She heard the thug begin to run behind her. At first Sydney thought that Vaughn was going to let him go, but as soon as he began to run, Vaughn got a strange little smile on his face. Then he sprang. That was the only way she could describe it. He was there one second, and across the alley the next. She couldn't see what was happening behind her, for it took a second for her to turn onto her other side.

She first heard a strange noise, and she heard Blondie cry out in terror. Finally she heard the thug fall to the pavement. This was the point when Sydney turned around and was able to see Vaughn.

She saw the thug on the ground, clearly dead. Vaughn was standing over the body, and Sydney could see blood on his mouth, which only frightened and concerned her more.

What the hell just happened, she thought. This was getting more surreal by the moment, along with her concern for Vaughn. She had no idea what was happening to him.

Suddenly Sydney felt something cold on her neck. A knife. Apparently Cue-ball had woken up, and decided to use Sydney as leverage.

"Okay, freak. I don't know what the hell you are, but if you come even one step closer, you won't have a girlfriend to risk your life for," said the thug.

Vaughn didn't move. His face twisted into a look of worry, the first real emotion he had shown since..., well, this started. He was showing concern for Sydney's life.

Everything was still for a few seconds, no one seeming to know what to do.

Sydney realized it was a stalemate unless she did something. She did the first thing she could think of. She threw her head back and hit the thug right in the nose. She heard something crack, and there was a small cry from Cue-ball before he felt back on the pavement.

Vaughn moved almost immediately. He was behind her grappling with her attacker the next thing she knew. She could see the dropped knife next to her, and she began to reach for it.

While Sydney attempted to free herself, she watched as the two men faced off. Cue-ball decided to make the first move. He lashed out at Vaughn, and connected with a solid punch to his face. Vaughn staggered back and grunted in pain. The thug smiled at his small triumph.

Sydney got one of her hands around the knife, and began sawing at the rope around her hands.

The thug rushed at Vaughn for another attack. The attacking man got ready to make a knock out blow to the head, but was interrupted by an attack by Vaughn. Vaughn made a move that looked like a punch to the thug's solar plexus, but instead of simply knocking the wind out of the thug, Vaughn's fist went _right through his body._

Sydney's horror was now complete. Vaughn withdrew his fist and Cue-ball dropped, dead before he even hit the ground.

Sydney quickly finished cutting through her binds, and she sat up and looked at Vaughn.

Vaughn then seemed to stagger a little, as if a wave of dizziness had come over him. He shook his head and opened his eyes. They were brown again, the beautiful brown that Sydney loved so much, but they showed a hell of a lot of confusion. He looked at the body in front of him, and his confusion seemed to grow.

Did he remember what he just did? Sydney asked herself.

Vaughn then looked down at his hands, which were covered with blood. Vaughn looked like he was about to panic.

"Vaughn," Sydney said softy, trying to get his attention.

Vaughn looked up at her, looking terrified and confused.

"Syd?" he said, as if asking her what the hell was going on.

She didn't get a chance to answer. Vaughn's eyes rolled towards the back of his head and he passed out, dropping to the ground.

**So? Huh? Please review. It will help motivate me, plus it makes me really happy. I hope to hear from you. The next chapter will be up shortly.**


	5. The Rescue

**Note: Vaughn and Sydney barely have escaped with their lives from the back alley of the restaurant thanks to Vaughn's strange new...abilities. Afterward, Vaughn collapsed Sydney is now going to have to decide what to do next. Whether to protect him, or to turn him over to the CIA.**

**All reviewers: I'm so sorry about the brown eyes thing. Yes, he does have green eyes, that was a mistake on my part.**

Chapter 5- The Rescue

Sydney stared at Vaughn, lying on the ground, in shock for a few seconds before rushing to her feet. She ran over to Vaughn's side and felt his pulse. It was a little faster than normal, but other than that it was steady. He appeared to be okay.

She could feel tears in her eyes, she didn't know what to do. There was blood all over him. On his face, his cloths, his hands, and she had seen how it got there, and she still couldn't believe what she had witnessed.

The alley was dark and dank, there were two bodies surrounding her and the unconscious Vaughn, and it certainly was no place she wanted to remain for very long.

She decided she had to get him to a hospital, and one that was CIA run.

She quickly pulled out her com-link. She fumbled with it a second before turning it on and putting it in her ear. She switched it on and put it up to her ear, not leaving Vaughn's side. He was still unconscious.

"Weiss!" she yelled into the com. He answered almost immediately.

"Thank God. Are you two alright?" he asked quickly. The question caught Sydney off guard, even though it was the first question she knew he would ask. It took her a second to answer.

"Sydney?" Weiss asked again. Sydney looked down at Vaughn, trying to think of the best way to answer.

"Uh, Vaughn's unconscious," Sydney said quickly, "You'd better send an ambulance, and cut the siren and lights, we don't want any attention."

"Is he okay?" Weiss asked.

"I, I think so. Just get over here." Sydney snapped. She put down her com and started looking Vaughn over. Then she remembered. He had been shot in the leg.

She looked down to where she had seen him shot. There was blood on his clothing and she could see a tear in the fabric that the bullet had made. It looked like the bullet had only grazed his leg, but that would have caused it to bleed a lot and probably leave a large gash.

Sydney tore away the fabric from the area where the wound would be. She prepared to use the clothing she tore away to create a compress to stop any further bleeding, but when she tore away the fabric, she didn't find a bullet wound, instead she found, nothing.

All Sydney saw was perfectly normal skin, where she knew there should have been a nasty looking bullet wound. She ran her hand over the area on his lower leg. It was perfectly fine.

Sydney had seen Vaughn fall after getting shot, she had seen the look of pain on his face, and she had seen him bleeding, yet she could see no reason any of that to have happened. It was as if the injury had never existed.

Or it had disappeared impossibly quickly.

Sydney sat back on her heals, and looked down at Vaughn, he was still unconscious. He looked so peaceful.

What is happening to him? she thought. How could this even be possible? The two thoughts ran through her head for what must have been the millionth time.

Sydney started to feel dizzy. She put a hand to her head, over her eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to scream.

She wanted to scream for her stupidity on accepting to go out to dinner. She wanted to scream at the things she had seen tonight, but mostly she wanted to scream for Vaughn, for what had just happened to him, even if she didn't know what that was.

If Sydney was going to protect Vaughn, there was still one more thing she had to do. One of the thugs had been...impaled. She looked around for something that would have made an effective enough weapon to do the job. Finally she spotted an old piece of piping next to the restaurant's dumpster. Sydney walked over and examined the piping. It would of had a sharp enough edge to do the job. She walked back over, coated it in the thug's blood, and left it next to the body.

She went over and knelt down beside the other thug's body, to find out how he had been killed. What she saw made her a little nervous. She pulled back his head to find that his throat had been torn out. That was the only way to describe it. And, were those puncture wounds? But she didn't have time to think how Vaughn had done it, only how he _logically_ could have done it, so that she could cover it up.

Sydney remembered that Vaughn carried a boot knife. Sydney got to her feet and went over and took the small but sharp knife from its sheath. Sydney walked back over to the body. Before she gave it any more thought she stuck it in the dead man's neck. She stood up and looked at her work. He convincingly looked like he had been stabbed.

That's when she glanced up and saw the security camera. It was a small camera mounted to catch that section of the alleyway. She realized that it must belong to the restaurant, to survey the trucks bringing in supply and produce.

But tonight, it had seen what had happened, and she had to get it.

She felt a pit in her stomach. What if not only the camera had seen, but someone, mainly a security guard?

It was then that the ambulance pulled down the alleyway, the only sound it making being its tires on the wet pavement. It's lights and siren had been turned off, and it backed to a stop in front of Sydney and the still unconscious Vaughn.

Sydney didn't move as the back doors of the vehicle

Weiss jumped out before the ambulance had even stopped moving. There were two other men with him. One in the driver's seat and one in the back.

"Sydney, what happened?" Weiss asked as he crouched down next to Vaughn, feeling for a pulse. Weiss had a first aid kit next to him. Sydney moved a little to the side so that Weiss could do his job.

"Vaughn saved both our lives, then he collapsed." Sydney didn't have to lie with that answer, nor did she have to hide the worry in her voice.

"Vaughn, buddy, can you hear me?" Weiss said, trying to bring Vaughn back into consciousness.

Vaughn didn't respond.

Weiss opened both Vaughn's eyes and shined a light into them one at a time. Sydney saw that his pupils dilated normally.

"His heartbeat seems to be stable. Do you have any idea why he collapsed?" Weiss asked after he checked Vaughn's eyes.

Weiss got no response. He looked around but Sydney was nowhere to be seen , but he decided that he couldn't go look for her, he had to focus on getting his friend to the hospital, to make sure everything was alright.

Where Sydney had gone was to get the surveillance tape. She had snuck away from the scene in the alley when she got the chance. She found the back room to the restaurant and snuck in. If anybody had seen what had happened outside, they were in trouble.

She walked through the back of the small restaurant. In a small place like this, there would be one security guard, maybe two. She found the tiny surveillance room not far from t he kitchen.

She walked into the small security room. There was only one guard on duty, and he was asleep.

Sydney thanked whoever had given her at least one stroke of good luck that day. On second thought, she thought to herself, I'm entitled to it after everything that has happened today.

She reached precariously over the snoring guard's shoulder. He let out a load snort. Sydney froze, but he didn't wake up. Quickly she popped the tape, then hurried out of the restaurant, tape in hand.

When she arrived outside, Vaughn had already been loaded into the ambulance, and they were ready to go. She hurried into the back ambulance doors, and jumped in, taking her seat beside Vaughn, and across from Weiss. The ambulance took off.

There were a few moments of nothing but the bumps in the road and the steady beats of the heart monitor before either of them started to speak.

"Where did you go?" Weiss asked.

Sydney waved the tape. Weiss understood and nodded, yet she knew he didn't know the full reason for her getting it.

"Your cover story will should be that he was catching you for some final intel, and you were attacked by two common thugs." Weiss said.

"Do you really believe they'll believe that?" Sydney asked.

"They'll have no reason not to." Weiss countered.

"Thanks Weiss," Sydney said, grateful that he was looking out for them. If Kendell found out that they had gone out to dinner, they would be in big trouble.

"Any time," Weiss answered.

Weiss then looked at his friend with sorrow in his eyes.

"It's my fault, you know," he said in a low voice, his guilt evident. "I told him to tell you how he really felt."

Sydney reached over and put her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Weiss, you didn't do anything wrong. We're grown people, we made our own decision."

"Yeah, but Vaughn probably wouldn't be in this ambulance if it wasn't for me," he answered forlornly.

I'm not so sure, Sydney thought. She had seen some impossible things over the last two years, but this...

And it happening to someone she cared about.

Someone she loved.

The revelation didn't surprise her at all. Sydney simply leaned over and whispered in Vaughn's ear.

"Whatever is happening, we'll get through this together. I'll never leave your side," she promised, and she took his hand in both of hers.

The rest of the trip to the hospital was made in silence.

**So, she decides to protect him. What a surprise. I hope that this story is developing up to standards. As always, please review if you want more.**


	6. The Aftermath

**To all Reviewers: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and here's the update you have all asked for. Feel free to give me feedback and ideas, I can always use them. I want to make this story the best I can make it. You guys are my #1 motivation.**

**I also went back and I think I caught all of the mistakes that you guys pointed out. Fell free to go back and check, and please tell me if I missed something.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 6- The Aftermath

The ambulance arrived at the hospital in France in about twenty minutes. Thankfully, the traffic was light. It was a hospital run by the CIA. There was one in every allied country, so Sydney and Vaughn were safe there. Vaughn would stay at the hospital until it was determined why he had collapsed.

Sydney knew she had to get back to SD-6, or else Sloane would get suspicious. But she couldn't leave Vaughn, not now.

So she did the thing she usually did when something came up concerning the CIA. She called her father. Besides, she needed to know if he had been cleared with Kaine or not.

"Hi, Dad," she said into her sell phone. The only means of communication she was sure was secure.

"Sydney, what the hell happened last night?" he asked.

Nothing like a hearty "hello" from your father, she thought.

"We were attacked by two of Kaine's men. We barely escaped with our lives. Vaughn is still unconscious," she answered.

"Anything life threatening?" her father asked. More of a factual question than a sentimental one.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Have things turned out with Kaine yet?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Kaine is no longer a threat," he said simply, "so you can now turn over the fake gyroscope to Sloane without risking exposure."

Sydney hadn't even thought of that. Kaine's missing agents would have drawn attention to her, but with Kaine out of the picture, she was safe.

"Okay, I'll have the CIA give it to you to give to Sloane so that I can stay," she said, "also, could you cover for me for a day or two, just until we know that Vaughn alright?"

"Of coarse," he replied, "Be safe."

"I will," and she hung up.

Sydney thung up her cell phone and turned around to see Weiss approaching her.

"How is he?" she asked without hesitation.

Weiss stopped in front of her and put his hands in his pockets.

"The doctors don't know. He's unconscious, but they have no idea why," Weiss answered, "You said he didn't receive any serious physical injury, and there's no sign of one.

Weiss then switched to asking questions. "What exactly happened in that alley?" he asked.

Sydney contemplated on how to answer, but decided to keep her previous story. "I told you," Sydney answered, "he took care of Kaine's men, then collapsed." It came out a little more defensive than she would have liked.

Weiss didn't look quite convinced, but he still continued with his report. "Well, the doctors are doing blood tests, to see if there is any sign of infection." Weiss stated.

Sydney was confused.

"What would make them think there is?" she wanted to know.

She got the answer from the look on Weiss's face.

"They think it's the Rhambaldi virus," Sydney said, more of a statement than a question, "They think he wasn't completely cured."

Sydney though about it. Rhambaldi was the only thing that had presented unexplainable things in her life, and what had happened last night was certainly in the realm of unexplainable.

"Look Sydney, nothing's for certain, maybe too much adrenaline just got to his head, they don't know." Weiss tried to say reassuringly, "but he's been unconscious for twelve hours. Right now, they can't think of anything else. He's been put into quarantine, just in case." During this conversation, Weiss couldn't hide his own worry for his friend.

"He's not sick again," Sydney stated. She didn't say it in a voice of denial, but a voice of truth, and it was then that Sydney made a decision.

Wiess studied Sydney's face.

"Syd, there's something your not telling me," Weiss accused.

Sydney gave a small smile to herself. Weiss was smarter than he looked.

"Syd, tell me. I'm his best friend, I deserve to know."

Syd studied Weiss. He was looking at her expectingly.

He could help, she thought. Plus, he does deserve to know, even if I myself don't understand what happened.

"Weiss, you can't tell anyone about this. It could put Vaughn in danger."

There was a moment of silence, during which Weiss looked very confused.

"Fine," was all he said after a few seconds had passed.

She decided she could trust him.

"I think it's better if I show you."

Sydney took Weiss into a room where they wouldn't be overheard. She used one of Marshall's gadgets to make sure there wasn't any surveillance equipment that would overhear them.

They were safe.

"Sydney, what is this all about?" Weiss asked as Sydney crossed the room.

Sydney didn't answer. She just took the surveillance tape out of her bag, and put in the VCR that was in the room.

"Something happened last night, and I've decided that I can't figure out what happened on my own. I think that Vaughn is in serious trouble." Syndey explained. She tried her best to sound professional. Her and Vaughn's relationship was still supposed to be only professional, but she suspected that Weiss knew that there were more complicated feelings between Vaughn and her.

"What kind of trouble?" Weiss asked. Clearly this wasn't the explanation he was expecting to hear.

Sydney again said nothing, and pressed play on the VCR.

"What is this?" asked Weiss.

"The reason Vaughn needs our help," Sydney replied simply.

Weiss watched the tape as Sydney and Vaughn came into view.

"This is the surveillance tape of the alley," he commented.

"Yes," replied Sydney.

Sydney and Weiss watched as Vaughn and she came into view on the tape. They witnessed Vaughn and Sydney skid to a stop as the bullets came at them, and as Vaughn fell to the ground, obviously in pain.

"What the.., did he just get shot?" Weiss asked with surprise in his voice, not sure if he had seen that right. He pointed at Vaughn on the small screen, leaning closer to try and see better.

"He did," Sydney answered. Her face had a look of grief on it. She was reliving this again by watching it, but if Weiss was going to help protect Vaughn, he had to see for himself what had happened.

"But, he didn't have a bullet wound when he was brought in," he argued. Sydney could see that he was searching for a plausible explanation.

"Just keep watching," Sydney said simply.

Weiss stood back again and did what she said.

The next thing they saw was Sydney and Vaughn's beating as the thugs interrogated them. Sydney could see that it was hard for Weiss to watch, but he kept his eyes on the screen, bot wanting to miss what Sydney was trying to show him.

Then began the part that Sydney needed Weiss to see if he was going to aid her. On the tape, Vaughn began to convulse, then stop moving. Confusion and concern crossed Weiss's face as he watched the scene before him.

Then it began, Sydney now got to see it from a whole different perspective. She saw Vaughn grab the gun that was pointed at him, throwing it away. That's when Vaughn grabbed the man and threw him against the wall, then stood up.

Weiss's jaw dropped in disbelief, and his face seemed to turn a shade whiter.

"Holy Mother of God," Weiss whispered. "That's not possible."

"But it happened," Sydney stated, still having trouble believing it. "Keep watching."

The next thing they watched was Vaughn jump at the other man, the one dragging Sydney to the car. Both Vaughn and the thug were pushed off-screen.

"What's happening back there?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "I was facing the other way."

The knife was then at Sydney's throat. Vaughn was again on the screen. They watched as Sydney broke free of her assailant, and as Vaughn lunged at him, faster than a person should be able to move. They watched as Vaughn and the thug grappled, but when it came to the..kill, the angle was bad, and it was hard to see what Vaughn did.

"Wait, what just happened there," Weiss asked, putting his shock aside for curiosity. He again leaned forward to try and get a better look.

Sydney thought of a dozen different ways to answer, but stuck with the truth.

"He impaled him," she said in a soft voice, as if saying it any louder would make it worse somehom.

Weiss turned the video back and watched the segment again.

"Impaled him with what?" he asked. He turned the video back one more time. As it played back the third time, Weiss finally got it. As the revelation crossed over him, it looked like he was having trouble breathing.

Sydney had been more than strong up to this point. She wanted to be strong in order to help Vaughn, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She could feel the tears begin to stream down her face.

"Weiss, I don't know what to do," she said, feeling her voice crack. "Something has happened to Vaughn, and I don't know how to help him. How do I help with something that is supposed to be impossible?"

Weiss came over and gave her a comforting hug. Sydney let herself cry for a minute, but only a minute. By then it was evident to both of them that her feelings for Vaughn were more than professional. She then stood back and dried her eyes, ready to try and find out what what going on.

Weiss took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He tried a bit of the denial approach next. He began pacing back and forth, his hands back in his pockets.

"There has to be some logical explanation for what happened. No human being could do what Vaughn did in that alley," he argued.

"You think I don't know that?" Sydney practically yelled, "I've run what happened through my head over a hundred times, trying to think of some plausible, logical explanation for what happened las night, but what happened was real, what Vaughn did, it was real."

There was a silence in the room while the two of them processed that information.

"Also," Sydney added, "there was something that you couldn't see on the tape." Sydney felt pained thinking of what she saw that night, but the one thing that lingered in her mind. His eyes.

"His eyes, Weiss," she whispered, "you couldn't see his eyes. They...changed."

"Changed how?" Weiss asked.

The images of that feral black flashed through Sydney's head. She decided that she would leave it at that.

"We just, we just have to help him," she stammered.

Weiss also looked like he was trying to get his bearings. "Okay, does he know what he did?" he asked, ready to do what he could to help his friend.

Sydney played what happened after through her head. "Afterward, he seemed to snap out of...something, he looked around, like he didn't know where he was, then he collapsed."

"Well," Weiss said, "at least we know that it isn't the virus."

Sydney didn't answer for a second. "I'm not so sure," she finally said, "What if the virus is what is causing this?"

"Syd, it killed everyone else it came into contact with, plus, you gave him the antidote. He was cured."

That's when it occured to Sydney. What if it wasn't the virus that was doing this to Vaughn, but the antidote? Or could it be both of them together?

Sydney explained her suspicions to Weiss.

Before Weiss could make any comment, Dr. Nicholas entered the room. He had been flown up from the L.A. division. Both Sydney and Weiss immediately became quiet, and Sydney shut off the video monitor and quickly popped the tape, putting it back in her bag.

"First, I think I should tell you that Agent Vaughn came to see me a while ago complaining of strange symptoms," the doctor started with.

"He complained of sense distortions, violent headaches, and chest pains."

No one in the room knew what to make out of that.

Sydney broke the silence. "Could you just tell us how he is?"

"Well," the doctor said, "I have good news and bad news," said the doctor.

"Bad news first," Sydney said immediately. She wanted to get it over with.

"The bad news is that Agent Vaughn's blood tested positive for infection, although we don't see how it could be possible."

Sydney's heart suddenly felt heavy. Her worst fears were coming true. Weiss put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

But Dr. Nicholas had said there was good news.

"The good news is that the virus is not attacking his system. He's in no immediate danger."

That's strange, Sydney thought, how can the virus be in his system and not be killing him. Unless this time, that wasn't its intention.

It was doing something else.

"What is it doing?" Sydney asked.

"We ran a few tests, and from what we can see, the virus was lying dormant since the antidote was given. It's my guess that the serum you acquired did something else besides save Agent Vaughn's life," explained the doctor.

Sydney closed her eyes. Her suspicions were beginning to be confirmed.

"You still didn't tell me what the virus is doing," Sydney pointed out. She wanted to hear the doctor's explanation.

"We don't know. From what we can tell, the, well, former virus is now bonding with his blood cells, although it's not doing anything damaging. It's quite remarkable actually. From the tests we ran, the antidote you provided actually transformed the virus into something else entirely, but until we know what, he'll have to stay in quarantine."

"Why is he still unconscious?" Sydney asked.

"Again, we don't know. The more extensive tests are being done to see exactly what this new substance is doing, but he doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger. In fact, he seems to be in prime health besides," he explained.

Sydney and Weiss looked at each other. The same thought was being played through their heads.

The virus was behind what had happened the night before, and the antidote that had saved Vaughn's life seemed to have a hidden agenda, which seemed to have been exposed the night before.

Just then an orderly entered the room. She whispered something in the Doctor's ear. he nodded and she left.

Dr. Nicholas turned towards them.

"Agent Vaughn is awake."

**So, things are starting to come together. I hope to hear feedback from you, and feel free to give ideas about how the story should proceed, I can always use them.**


	7. The Conversation

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm starting college soon and I just got a new job, so I've had less time for my creative endeavors. I'm sorry if my updates are less frequent from now on, but I'll try to make them worth waiting for.**

**Again, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. It means a lot to know that people are reading and enjoying my story. Also, thanks for the constructive criticisms. I like to know ways to make my story better, and feel free to send me your ideas. Who knows, they might be better than mine. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. I made it longer for you.**

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply.**

Chapter 7- The Conversation

Sydney and Weiss didn't move for a moment after the Doctor told them that Vaughn was awake.

She didn't know about Weiss, but Sydney started feeling conflicting emotions. The predominant of coarse being happiness and relief.

Yet those feelings were mixed with feelings of dread. Did Vaughn remember what happened the night before? Does he know what is happening to him?

If he didn't remember, what the hell would she tell him?

All Weiss did was let out a sigh of relief. If he was awake, it seemed Vaughn would be okay.

Sydney crossed her arms in front of her. "Can we see him?" she asked.

"Yes, of coarse. The virus isn't airborne, so this new, uh, form shouldn't be either," the doctor answered. He left the room and the two CIA agents followed him out.

The three of them walked through the halls of the hospital. They seemed to go on forever. The three of them came to the end of a hallway and entered a door that said "hospital staff only".

This must be the section for people other than the ordinary citizens, Sydney thought. She saw two CIA agents placed inside the door.

They passed yet more doors before they finally reached one labeled "Quarantine". The sign left an uneasy feeling in Sydney's stomach.

The doctor turned around before opening the door to Vaughn's room. "I'll need you to stay here for a few minutes," he said, "I'll need to inform agent Vaughn about his condition."

Sydney was not happy that she had to do yet more waiting in a hospital. She was quickly getting tired of them, but she reluctantly agreed, and so did Weiss.

Luckily it was a short wait, and Dr. Nicholas came out and said they could go in.

Sydney took a deep breath and entered the small room, followed by Weiss.

Sydney expected to see Vaughn lying on his back, nearly motionless, perhaps hooked up to half a dozen machines, but when she walked in, she saw the exact opposite. Vaughn was sitting up in his bed, with his hands folded in his lap. He looked fine. He was staring at the wall and seemed to be in deep thought, yet she could see the slight bit of worry in his eyes.

She knocked on the door frame. "Hey", she said. She didn't know what else to say at the moment. Her greeting was followed by a similar salutation from Weiss.

The hospital room was small, the bed was in the left hand corned. There was an adjoining bathroom, with a couch sitting snug against the left wall. A window was on the right side of the room, and the morning light was coming through, as if trying to chase the gloom of the situation away.

Vaughn looked up at the two people closest to him, and his face split into a big grin. He was wearing a hospital gown, and Sydney could see that Vaughn was connected to a heart monitor. The steady beep, beep of the machine was the first sound to greet sydney and Weiss as they entered the room. Sydney entered the hospital room and took a seat in a chair next to Vaughn's bed. Weiss took a place standing at the foot of it.

Weiss and Sydney glanced at each other, as if to say, 'How do we start this'?

"How are you?" Sydney asked. She figured she couldn't go wrong with that one.

The genuine smile on Vaughn's face was almost immediately replaced by a more superficial one. He tried not to show it, but Sydney could see that he was worried.

"Actually, I feel fine, better than fine," he answered truthfully. His smile faded just a little bit more. "But blood tests don't lie do they?"

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling okay," she said, "and the doctor says that the you're not in any danger."

Vaughn nodded, not convinced. Sydney realized she would be worried two if she had some unknown pathogen inside of her doing who knows what. She knew what was bothering him, because it was bothering her, too.

What is a pathogen doing if it's not attacking the body?

Weiss was shifting his weight from foot to foot at the end of the bed.

"So, uh, buddy, is there anything I can do? Want me to sneak in a beer, or maybe something from McDonalds?" Weiss asked, but any idiot could hear in his voice that something wasn't right.

"Actually, Vaughn replied, " could you close the blinds please, the light is bothering my eyes."

"Sure, right away," Weiss said a little too quickly. He walked over and shut the blinds, dimming the room. Sydney might have been imagining it, but she thought she saw Vaughn relax a little bit once the morning light had stopped entering the room.

But Vaughn had noticed that the two of them were acting a little strangely. Sydney was too quite and Weiss was too talkative, and he could see that both were nervous about something. Was it because he was sick? No, the virus wasn't airborne.

"Why are you two acting so strangely?" he asked.

"No reason," Sydney answered. She knew immediately that it was the most conspicuous answer she could give. She marveled at the fact that her job was to act and lie, and she couldn't do it now. At least the question of whether Vaughn remembered what happened the night before seemed to be answered.

He didn't seem to remember what he'd done, which made Sydney all the more nervous.

Weiss tried to change the subject.

"Hey, well, the mission was a success. SD-6 now has the fake gyroscope and we have the real one, thanks to Sydney's quick thinking. She had taken both to the airport."

"That's great," Vaughn answered. He gave Sydney an approving smile.

" 'Always be prepared', right? Sydney commented, returning the smile. The two of them stared into each others eyes as Weiss continued.

"And, Ariana Kane's been taken care of. We were lucky that no one else looked into the disappearance of the two goons that came after you.

Vaughn's eyes broke contact with Sydney's, and immediately became troubled, and he once again stared off into space, as if trying hard to recall something.

"Weiss, could you give us a minute?" Vaughn asked.

Weiss stole a glance at Sydney questioningly. She nodded slightly, indicated she would be fine. Weiss left the room and closed the door softly behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Weiss had left, Vaughn's expression changed to one of shame. He turned to face Sydney.

"God, Sydney, I was so stupid," he exclaimed. It was clear to her that he was angry with himself. "I was such an idiot, and we almost got killed for it."

"Vaughn, it was my decision, too." Sydney was no longer looking at the man that had seemed to butcher two Alliance agents, but at the man that she knew she loved. "We both knew the risks, " she added.

There was a small silence between them before Vaughn broke the silence.

"Sydney what happened last night?"

Vaughn saw a look of dread pass over Sydney's face, as if she had been dreading that question.

Sydney tried drawing it out by asking a question of her own.

"What do you remember about last night?"

Vaughn wasn't stupid. he knew she was hiding something. He could tell because she didn't look surprised by the fact that he didn't seem to remember much.

"Sydney, you're hiding something from me," Vaughn accused. The swift accusation took Sydney by surprise. She said nothing.

The silence had been answer enough.

Vaughn sighed in frustration, but he decided he would answer her first. He figured the only way she was going to answer him was if he answered her first.

"I remember Weiss calling us, saying that we'd been caught. I remember running down the back alley, trying to get us away from the Alliance agents."

Vaughn's brow furrowed as he struggled to remember the events that occurred afterward.

"I remember...pain, in my leg and in my chest." He subconsciously rubbed at the area around his heart, remembering a pain that, for the moment, wasn't there.

His eyes then narrowed in anger. "Then I remember seeing you get beaten and dragged away." Sydney also saw Vaughn's fists clench in anger, and the steady beep, beep of the heart monitor sped up slightly. "Then I think everything went black. God, seeing them to that to you, it made me want to rip their throats out."

Vaughn visibly saw Sydney turn three shades whiter. What did he say?

"Dr. Nicholas said that you had gone to see him, complaining of strange symptoms. What were they?" she asked.

"What does that have to do with anything? It was obviously early symptoms of, well, this." Vaughn stated, indicating himself and his surroundings. What was this all about?

"Please, Vaughn, it may be important."

Vaughn gave in. He was too tired to fight anyone, especially Sydney.

"I complained of sense distortions and chest pains, and sudden headaches. The doctors think it was the virus in my system."

"What kind of sense distortions?" Sydney pried. She needed to know if these symptoms had any connection to what had happened the previous night.

"Just tell me what happened last night, Sydney," Vaughn said, a little more sternly. "How did we make it out of there alive? Did Weiss come?"

"Vaughn..." she said, as if trying to tell something disturbing to a small child. This was making Vaughn angry.

"God damn it Sydney! What aren't you telling me!" he finally cried out. He was tired of her beating around the bush.

"Vaughn, you killed those Alliance agents. _You _saved us."

Vaughn didn't have a response, he stared at her in bewilderment. It wasn't the grand revelation he had expected to hear.

"Sydney, I was unconscious, I don't remember anything after that. What do you mean I saved us," he asked, now very confused. "I couldn't have."

"I think that the virus is doing more than just sitting in your system. I think there's a connection between it and some...impossible things you did last night, and for whatever reason, you don't remember."

Vaughn looked at Sydney with a skeptical, sidelong glance. "What exactly are you claiming I did?" Vaughn asked slowly.

Then Sydney told him everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney watched Vaughn's expression change many times as she described the incredible and frankly, terrifying events of the previous night. Confusion, shock, skepticism, they all crossed Vaughn's expression as she spoke.

When she finally finished, Sydney couldn't read Vaughn's expression. She wasn't sure what to say or do next, and she still couldn't tell what Vaughn's reaction to her description of events was. Then she saw Vaughn's strange expression change to one of anger.

"Sydney, is this some kind of a joke?"

Sydney was taken aback. It was not the response she had expected. She had expected disbelief, shock, confusion, but being accused of making it all up had definitely not been at the top of her list.

"W-what?" Sydney asked, having been taken off guard.

"Did Weiss put you up to this?"

Sydney scowled at him. Now it was her turn to be angry.

"How could you possibly think I would do something like that to you? After all you've done for me, after all you're going through, do you really think I could do something so, so cruel?" Sydney's voice had climbed to a yell. Also, on top of the anger, Sydney felt extremely hurt.

Vaughn's look of anger turned to one of shame. He seemed taken aback by her response. His shoulders slumped in apology.

"I'm sorry, Syd. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. But what am I supposed to think? What you described to me, it's not possible. It just can't happen. You must have been knocked out or dreamt it or something. You can't be sure of what happened last night."

"She's sure," they both heard from the doorway. Weiss had poked his head in, apparently having been listening to the conversation from the hallway.

"Sorry," Weiss said sheepishly, "I'm a spy, I eavesdrop, it's what I do."

"It's alright," Vaughn answered. Then he went back on track.

"Anyway, you know about this?" he asked.

Weiss nodded.

"And how did Sydney convince _you _that this really happened?" Vaughn wanted to know.

Weiss didn't mean to, but Vaughn saw him make a quick glance at the television sitting in the corner of the room. Through this small gesture, Vaughn got his answer.

"There was an alley security camera, wasn't there?" he stated. "And knowing that, you obviously pulled the tape."

Weiss looked at the floor guiltily and Sydney looked at Vaughn and nodded.

"I want to see it."

Syd looked up sharply, and Weiss made a short protest.

"Uh, buddy, I'm not so sure that's-,"

"If what you're saying is true, then let me see it."

Sydney and Weiss gave in. Sydney once again retrieved the tape from her bag and put it in the nearby VCR. She picked up the remote that was sitting next to the television, and walked over and handed it to Vaughn. Their hands touched for a brief moment, and Vaughn quietly thanked her. Then she and Weiss left the room.

Sydney leaned against the wall next to the doorway, crossed her arms, and waited.

About five minutes passed and Sydney decided it had been long enough. She turned to Weiss.

"Do you mind if I handle this one solo?" she asked.

Weiss seemed to think about it for a second, then nodded.

She turned the doorknob and opened the door gingerly, peeking her head through. Vaughn was exactly where she left him. It was clear that he was done watching the tape, for his eyes had a glazed look on them.

"Vaughn?" she asked quietly, not wanting to startle him.

Vaughn took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Syd," he said first.

"Vaughn, please don't worry about that."

"Syd, I don't know what's happening to me, and that scares me," he explained. "From what I could see, I practically butchered a man, and who knows what I did to the other one, and I can't even remember. I mean, if what you believe is true, and the virus is causing this, how can that even be possible? The virus killed everything else it came into contact with. Why me?" Vaughn was practically rambling on at this point.

"I the antidote had something to do with it," Sydney countered. "It's the only factor that separated you from the other victims."

"But it cured me."

"And maybe it also had another purpose."

Silence followed as they both thought about that piece of information.

Then it hit her.

The person that had told Vaughn about the antidote, the person who had told Sydney where to get it, was her mother.

Her mother was behind this.

Anger filled Sydney, and to think that she had been beginning to trust her.

"My mother," she seethed.

"What?" Vaughn said.

"My mother was the one that gave us the information about the antidote," she told him.

Realization dawned on Vaughn's face, then followed by a hint of anger as well.

Sydney turned on her heel and stormed out the hospital room door, only to run directly into Wiess.

"Whoa, hey, where do you think you're going? Did he take it that badly?" he asked.

"I need to see my mother," she spat.

Weiss blinked. "Now most people I wouldn't be surprised when they need their mother's comfort, but your's, well, that scares me," he said.

Sydney sighed in frustration. "No, Weiss. My mother was the one that told us where to find the antidote. It was her people who synthsized it, she's the one who's responsible for this. A hidden agenda, what a surprise. Anyway, I need to see her. Now."

"No," Weiss said

Now it was Sydney's turn to blink.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean 'no' you're not going now. You've gotten no sleep at all in the past fourty-eight hours, and you look like you're ready to fall over. Now there's a couch in that room, and you're not leaving until you've gotten some sleep. Now it's four in the afternoon, and Irina Derevko will still be in her high security cell early tomorrow morning."

Sydney hadn't expected Weiss to put up such a firm argument, but that didn't keep her from fighting back.

"Weiss, I'm fine, I don't need-,"

But Weiss just cleared his throat and crossed his arms, giving Sydney the message that he was not, in any way, going to let her past until she had some shut eye on that couch.

Sydney succumbed to Weiss's reasoning. In fact, she was exhausted, and she also wouldn't mind spending a little time in the same room as Vaughn.

"Fine," she said finally, "but only for a few hours."

"Good. You're father's gonna keep covering for you at SD-6, and the doctor just told me that they'll be working on what exactly the pathogen is doing."

Sydney nodded and re-entered Vaughn's room. He had already fallen asleep, and she could see his chest rising and falling slowly and steadily.

She walked over to the small couch in the corner of the room, and was asleep before she even finished lying down.

**Hmm, where will this go? Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review. It motivates me beyond measure. **


	8. Reservations

**Here's the next chapter :). However long it may take to update, I try to make it worth the while. I do plan to finish it, so please don't worry there.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I especially thank Arodluverus2001 and TV Chick, and who have been my number one reviewers. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Enjoy :-).**

Chapter 8- Reservations

While Sydney and Vaughn were sleeping the afternoon away, the day at SD-6 was going on as usual. Well, as usual as SD-6 gets.

Sloane was sitting in his office, believing that Sydney had taken some time off to study for her final exams.

Dixon was at his desk, finishing a report.

Marshall was, as he usually was, in his office, fiddling with a new gadget he had just created, mumbling something about a configuration in the polygraphic matrix.

As the afternoon seemingly went by without anything exciting going on, Julian Sark entered the Alliance facility.

His entrance was immediately met with many suspicious and distrusting glances, most with contempt somewhere in their depths.

Sark smiled to himself, for he knew why they gave him these disapproving looks. They believed him to be an enemy of their beloved United States of America, which he was, in their definition of the term, even if he was now their knew "ally".

Yet the part that amused him so was that while they believed they were serving their beloved country, they were actually working for a powerful corporation that was considered one of its greatest enemies.

Sark had to admit he was impressed with this stroke of genius on the Alliance's part. These agents weren't mercenaries who could be easily bought off, but patriots who were willing to give their lives for their country, or so they thought.

He ignored their looks of distrust as he made his way to see Sloane, for he had something that he was sure would please him beyond measure.

He didn't knock when he strolled through the door of Arvin Sloane's office. Sloane was sitting at his desk, with his hands folded in front of him. Looking, as usual, to be in deep thought.

Sark planted himself in front of Sloane's desk, and waited patiently for acknowledgment.

Sloane looked up at Sark.

"Mr. Sark," he said casually, leaning back in his chair, "To what do I owe this pleasure? I wasn't expecting a report until tomorrow."

"I was aware of that Mr. Sloane, but I had received some information that I thought might be...pertinent, to your interests."

Sloane's eyebrows rose, not in surprise, but in mild interest. "Really?" he answered, "And what what is this information that you say would interest me?"

"Information about the existence, and location of a Rambaldi artifact."

Now _that_ got Sloane's attention. His look of slight interest quickly changed into one of shock. Sark could swear he saw a sparkle of glee in Sloane's eyes.

Sark smiled inwardly. He knew a triumph when he saw one.

There was a pause before Sloane said anything.

"You are sure about this information?"

"The informant, like myself, used to work for Irina Derevko. He came into possession of the location of a warehouse, where Derevko kept many things of value, including, as I understand, an artifact of Rambaldi."

Sloane looked doubtful.

"Why would a woman as resourceful and intelligent as Irina Derevko leave items of value, such as a priceless Rambaldi artifact, in a common, easily accessible warehouse?"

Sark knew that this statement was a question of doubt in Sark's information, which he didn't appreciate, but luckily for him, he had an answer for this as well.

"I said that the warehouse was the location, but I didn't say that the artifact was _in _the warehouse."

Sloane's eyes narrowed. "Then where is it?" he asked.

"It's in a secure facility below the warehouse, and apparently, still under heavy guard."

Sloane seemed to ponder this for a moment. "And you're sure this information's reliable?"

"I took the liberty of having the location checked out. There is indeed evidence of a secure, guarded compound beneath the warehouse. From this, I believe the intel to be plausible."

That's when Sloane allowed himself a small smile. Information like this was one of the best things he could hope for.

"Good work, Mr. Sark. This is pleasing news indeed. As soon as Agent Bristow returns, I shall send her and Agent Dixon to infiltrate the facility and retrieve the document.

Sark thought about this choice of agents. He himself had his reservations. He knew that Bristow wasn't loyal to Sloane, for she barely had a second thought when he requested Sloane's delivery for his apparent assassination. Sark hadn't had any intention of going through with it, but Ms. Bristow had expected him to. Sark had his own suspicions that her loyalties laid somewhere else.

But Sark was almost as eager as Sloane to find out what secrets the artifact held, and he did believe that Sydney Bristow was their best chance on getting their hands on it. He decided to put his reservations aside.

"Excellent choice," Sark finally said.

Sloane leaned back in his chair and smiled. He couldn't wait to see what else Rambaldi had in store for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney was the first to wake that evening, but it was to Vaughn's tossing and turning with the occasional cry in his sleep.

She immediately jumped from her spot on the couch and ran over to pull him out of the nightmare he was in. At least, his sleeping nightmare.

She took ahold of his shoulders and gently shook him to try and wake him up.

"Vaughn," she said, trying to wake him.

"What have you done to me?" he asked, clearly still asleep.

"Vaughn, you're dreaming, wake up."

"I'm not your puppet, let me go," he said. It seemed that Vaughn wasn't talking to Sydney, but to someone else. Someone in his dream.

"Vaughn!" she finally yelled, putting subtlety aside. She gave his shoulders one final shake.

Vaughn shot upright and lashed out,as if trying to fight someone off. The problem was, when he lashed out, he didn't hit his dream attacker, but he did hit Sydney.

She felt herself fly back, and the next thing she knew she was sprawled across the green couch, which was located on the other side of the room. Also, her chest now felt as if it had been kicked by a horse.

Vaughn shook his head and looked around as if realizing where he was, which was probably the truth, since he had just woken up from what had appeared to be a really vivid dream. He then spotted Sydney, who was starring at Vaughn while quietly rubbing her chest, groaning as she sat back up again.

Vaughn looked down at his hand, and he realized what he had done.

"Oh God, Sydney. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I must have been having a-," there was a small pause, "Wait, I pushed you all the way over there?" he asked.

Sydney was now standing, but still rubbing her chest, which was still aching from the impact. She knew why he was surprised, for she was, too. The couch was a good eight feet from Vaughn's bed, courtesy of the second bed having been removed

"Uh," she stuttered, "Um, yeah, well, more like threw." she said, still a little surprised herself.

Vaughn's eyes got a little wider. She saw him mouth the word 'threw', as if trying to understand the meaning of it. HIs face then grew stern again.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll survive, she replied."

"Well, I guess I, um, still have that strength from, well..."

"From last night," Sydney finished.

There was a small silence, and then Sydney saw Vaughn cock his head was if trying to listen to something. Then his eyes seemed to study her, and then grow wide.

Sydney didn't get a chance to question this reaction when a young nurse popped her head in the door.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, her French accent quite clear. She had obviously heard a noise from outside the room.

"Everything's fine," Sydney answered quickly. "I just tripped, nothing to be worried about."

The nurse contemplated that answer for a moment before seeming to accept it, and nodding. "Okay, well, I'm the only nurse on duty in this area tonight, courtesy of my bosses who think that I have no social life," she scoffed, "as if they would know what a social life is. Anyway, holler only if you need something."

The rude nurse left the room and shut the door behind her.

If she's the only nurse on duty tonight, Sydney thought, this could be a very long night.

Sydney smiled in return.

The nurse left the room and shut the door behind her.

As soon as she left Vaughn jumped out of his bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt from the drawer set by his bed.

"Vaughn, what are you doing?" sydney asked, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

Vaughn continued to the adjacent bathroom with the sweat clothes in hand to change. He had a determined and troubled look on his face.

"If I have that kind of strength, I don't need to be lying around in that bed doing nothing when I need to find out what's happening to me."

Sydney accepted this response, but she knew there was another reason for his apparent hurry.

Vaughn seemed to be right about his physical condition. He was walking fine and showing no signs of needing to be in that bed. Yet that didn't stop Sydney from worrying. She didn't think that he should be out of the hospital before they knew more, or at least until they got the more extensive blood tests back. Also, on top of that, Sydney knew vaughn to well. She knew that there was something else that was bothering him besides his apparent physical condition and strength, and she was determined to find out what it was.

Vaughn emerged from the washroom, now clothed in the sweat shirt and sweat pants, and he headed towards the door, but Sydney got there first, and blocked his exit route.

"Sydney, please move," he said calmly and politely, but the two emotions seemed forced, a and Sydney could tell.

"I think you know how I'm going to respond to that request," she replied sternly, not budging an inch. She knew Vaughn was smarter than to just expect her to move. She crossed her arms in fron of her.

"Sydney, I can't stay here," he said again, also with that forced calmness.

"What makes you think leaving the hospital will help matters any?" she said. She had enough trouble with having to talk to her mother soon, and with helping Vaughn. She didn't need him resisting her while she tried to help.

Vaughn swallowed nervously, as if trying to figure out what to say. Sydney also saw his fists clench and unclench, and him shifting weight from foot to foot. He looked unsettled, and also uncomfortable.

"Sydney, I need to leave, for safety reasons," he said slowly and quietly

Sydney's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You're concerned you're not safe here?" she asked, although that reason didn't seem right.

"Not my safety," he answered, "Yours."

Sydney was slightly taken aback by this answer. Oh, she thought, he must feel guilty about hitting me.

"You woke up from a bad dream. It was my fault for-"

"That's not the reason, Sydney," he said through gritted teeth. Vaughn looked like he was trying to restrain something, or block something from his mind.

"God damn it Vaughn, then what _is _the problem?"

"Sydney, I can hear your heartbeat!"

Sydney's eyes widened, and she also felt her chest tighten. Vaughn hadn't meant to yell, and he certainly hadn't meant to yell _that_, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. The steady sound, along with all the other things he could now hear, was eating him up inside, quite literally, in the form of a strange hunger.

"Ever since I woke up, Sydney, I've been able to hear everything around me, like someone has turned up the volume. I can also smell everything. I could smell you when you were sitting on that couch. I could hear and smell that you were shocked, even scared of what I did."

He could see that Sydney felt guilty for the feelings that he had disovered, but he wasn't finished. He gave Sydney a second to process that information. He figured that he might as well disclose everything now. His eyes saddened as he told Sydney the rest.

"There's also been this growing feeling inside me," he said in a lower voice, a voice that almost frightened Sydney, "and it's like a hunger, but worse, and it's getting worse, and if I don't leave I think something bad is going to happen."

This information stopped Sydney cold, but she still needed to ask the obvious question.

"Before what happens?"

Vaughn looked as if he was considering how to answer when the young nurse once again opened the door behind Sydney.

"Agent Vaughn," she said in a derogatory tone, "What are you doing out of bed?"

Sydney sighed. This nurse was quickly becoming annoying. The young woman, rather rudely, pushed past Sydney and started pushing Vaughn towards the bed. Sydney was getting rather annoyed, and began to protest along with Vaughn as the kept nudging him back further into the room.

"Ma'am, I don't need-"

"I don't care."

"Nonsense," she interrupted, "your file specifically says that you shouldn't be out off bed until further notice, and if my only patient is caught out of bed I'm going to catch hell for it, and I'm not going to let you get me into trouble."

The nurse, although she couldn't be more than thirty, sounded like an old, bitter woman admonishing a child, probably resulting from all the people she had to deal with in the hospital, but Sydney needed to finish talking with Vaughn, and no cranky French nurse was going to stand in her way.

She made a reach for the two of them, but Vaughn beat her to it.

Vaughn, as quick as a cobra, snatched the wrist that was, the moment before, pushing at his shoulder. The nurse let out a little "eep" of surprise, and tried to pull her arm away, but Vaughn held it firmly. The nurse looked up at Vaughn in confusion, but instead of trying to break free, she seemed to relax, as if falling asleep.

"Vaughn, what are you doing?" Sydney asked, as she started to move towards him, to break up whatever was happening.

She didn't make it there before she froze.

His eyes.

Once again, they were midnight black.

Vaughn was looking into the nurse's eyes with his own, and the woman seemed to be hypnotized. Sydney could see that her eyes were looking at Vaughn's but really not focused on anything.

Sydney was about three feet away, but she didn't want to make any sudden movements. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. With all her training, she was unsure how to handle a situation like this. Not until she knew what was actually happening.

"Vaughn..." she said tentatively, holding her breath.

He didn't seem to hear her. His black eyes trailed down to the nurses neck, and lingered there.

Sydney still didn't move, she wanted to know what he was doing before she was doing. Analyze the situation before taking action, so to speak.

But analyzation was the last thing on her mind when Vaughn opened his mouth to reveal long, pointed fangs.

Sydney had no breath left to hold. "Holy-. Vaughn?" This time her voice quaked with shock and emotion.

The nurse still seemed to be hypnotized as Vaughn lowered his head towards her neck, his teeth bared in apparent hunger.

"VAUGHN, NO!"

That was when Sydney took action, she wasn't one much for analyzing situations anyway. She jumped at Vaughn and tackled him to the ground.

Vaughn grunted with the impact and went down, but regained the ground and soon had Sydney pinned under him as he let out a guttural growl. He was on top, holding her wrists down, and she stared into his much too black eyes.

As she stared, everything suddenly became so clear. As she saw her reflection in his eyes, she also saw a reflection of the last day as everything suddenly came together.

She saw Vaughn's incredible strength from the night before.

She saw Vaughn eviscerate one of their attackers.

She saw the thug dead on the pavement, with his throat ripped out.

She saw the miraculous healing of the gunshot wound to Vaughn's leg.

She saw Vaughn relax when the blinds had been closed in the hospital room, blocking out the sunlight.

She saw Vaughn explaining to her about the hunger growing within him.

She saw Vaughn bare white fangs and lean towards the hypnotized nurse's neck.

And it all came together.

She had studied literature in college. She was not ignorant to the folklore of the world, and she now knew what Vaughn was becoming, or had become.

The black eyes that she was now staring at, were the eyes of a vampire.

Sydney snapped out of her revelation and tried to deal with the current problem.

Vaughn was still holding her down, and growling deep in his throat. He was in a defensive mode from what Sydney could tell, so she had to calm him down.

"Vaughn," she whispered, looking at him in the eye, yet her voice shook, not from fear, but from emotion, "It's me, I'm not going to hurt you."

The sound of her voice seemed to have an effect on him. His grip immediately relaxed on her wrists, and the growling stopped.

"I'm right here with you, Vaughn. You're okay."

Vaughn stopped baring his teeth, and his eyes slowly waned back into green. The fangs also seemed to disappear.

Sydney could now see that it was Vaughn staring back at her, and he looked terrified.

He leaped back off of her, as if he was jumping off of something dangerous or terrifying. He pushed himself into the right-hand corner of the room, and was shivering and clutching his stomach.

Sydney wanted to rush over to Vaughn right away, but she had almost forgotten about the nurse. Sydney quickly stood up and walked over to her. She was in the same position, staring off into space.

"Miss?" Sydney asked, anxious to get to Vaughn, but she had to get this woman out of the room.

Sydney gently shook her, and the woman blinked a few times and seemed to focus on Sydney's face, but she still looked rather groggy.

"Hmm?" she said, "Do you need something?"

"Uh, I think someone outside needs something," Sydney said quickly.

"Oh, okay," the nurse said, still looking drunk. "Have a nice day," she said on the way out the door. She didn't even notice her patient shivering and in pain in the corner of the room. Whatever had happened to her, it had been potent.

Before the door even shut, Sydney was at Vaughn's side. He still looked in pretty bad shape. He was sweating and shivering, and still holding his stomach.

"Sydney," he gasped, "I'm sorry. Oh, God, what did I almost do?"

"You remember that?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered quickly as he grimaced. Sydney couldn't tell if it was from the apparent pain or the memory.

"Vaughn what's wrong?" she asked as she took hold of his hands. She couldn't stand to see him in such a state. She had to do something to help him, and she doubted any doctor here could help.

"My stomach," he gasped. "Oh, God," He looked at Sydney, and for a moment his eyes turned black again, and the hungry look returned.

"No!" he yelled, and the black in his eyes receded.

The image of Vaughn's mouth at the nurse's neck returned, and she knew why he was in pain.

"Stay here," she said, "I'll be right back." He nodded, and she quickly left the room.

She ran down the hall. Luckily it was late and there was no one else around. She found the room she was looking for and entered.

She returned about a minute later with what she was looking for. Vaughn was in the same place he was when she left, although he seemed almost unconscious. She hurried over to the bathroom and put her package into one of the cups, then came back out and knelt beside Vaughn.

"Here, Vaughn, drink this."

She put the cup up to his lips and tipped it forward. Vaughn started to drink the liquid. Then he grabbed the cup and started gulping it down hungrily. Tears came to Sydney's eyes as she watched this.

He downed the glass and he seemed to immediately get better. He stopped shivering and was breathing normally.

"Here," Sydney whispered, her throat feeling tight, "let's get you into bed."

She helped him up and into the hospital bed, keeping the sweat clothes on. Vaughn was fast asleep almost immediately, and Sydney watched the steady rise and fall of his chest for about a minute.

She turned around and picked up the glass she had left on the floor, and she looked bleakly at the remains of the liquid inside. The remains of the blood that Vaughn had drunk almost dry.

The tightness in Sydney's throat disappated, and her eyes narrowed in anger. She also started to shake with the potent emotion, along with frustration and sorrow.

She knew what she had to do next.

It was time to go see her mother.

**I have a busy college schedule, but the update shall come. Until then, have fun!**


	9. The Confrontation

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, especially TV Chink and Arodloverus2001, who have been my number one reviewers, but I thank everyone a bunch.**

**Here's the confrontation everyone's been waiting for. I hope it lives up to expectations.**

**Again, anything Alias doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 9- The Confrontation

Sydney was reluctant to leave Vaughn. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had to confront her mother in L.A., for she would be the only one who would have answers. Answers that Sydney would not leave without.

She left a note for Weiss. She couldn't risk sending the happenings of the previous night in print, and she also couldn't tell Weiss what happened, at least not right away. He'd never believe her. Anyway, she told him to stay with Vaughn, and in the strongest way she could, to be careful of him. She didn't know how much of a risk that was, but she didn't have any other choice.

She made the flight back to L.A. in contemplation. She was still numb from the experience of the previous night. She now, to an extent, knew what was happening, or happened to Vaughn, but she didn't know why, or how.

That's why she needed to see her mother.

Her entrance to the facility went as usual. Her casual run through the green, very normal park, with a quick tip to the "Vietnam Vet". She entered the facility and made her walk through it. She had some work to do for security's sake before confronting Irina Derevko.

She had barely walked through the door when she heard her name called.

"Agent Bristow!"

She stopped dead in her tracks

Oh, no. Director Kendell approached her, looking all business. Sydney didn't have time for this.

"Yes, Kendell?" she said. She knew that Kendell would be able to detect the venom in her voice, but luckily for her, she knew Kendell would be used to it by now.

"Ok," he started," Number one, what are you doing back here early without being sent for, and what the hell happened out there in France?" His voice slowly rose at the last question.

"Well, I'm happy to see you again, too, Director Kendell, " she said in an obviously fake, sweet voice.

"Cut the sarcasm, Agent Bristow, I want answers."

Sydney sighed to hereself. The sooner she got past Kendell, the sooner she could see her mother.

"After the mission was a success. I went out to get something to eat. Kane's agents attacked me, and Vaughn heard over the intercom and came to help. He was hurt while saving my life."

Kendell studied her with a sidelong glance. "Going off on you own was a risky and dangerous, and your actions could have cost you both your lives, and nearly cost Agent Vaughn's."

"I understand that." His comment was strikingly too close to home.

Kendell didn't seem to want to take it any further at the moment. "I expect a full report when Agent Vaughn returns."

Sydney walked through the facility, making it look like she had a specific purpose, which she did, just not one she could share.

Her first destination was security. She had to take certain precautions before speaking with her mother about Vaughn.

"Hey, Tom," she said to the guy on duty. He was sitting in front of an assortment of television monitors, each showing a different part of the complex, including the detention area, which currently held her mother, Irina Derevko. The monitors were all showing pictures, but they recorded sound as well, it just wasn't turned on, but if anyone tried to view the recorded meeting, she and Vaughn would be in trouble.

"What can I do for you today, Agent Bristow?" he asked.

I was hoping I could have the last couple sessions with Irina Derevko, for study purposes."

"Sure, give me just a second." He swiveled in his chair with his back to Sydney so he could search the nearby cabinet for the tapes.

While his back was turned, Sydney quickly reached over and pulled out the tape from the high security cell recorder. She put in a recording from a previous day and put it in, hoping that her plan would work. The tape would be playing and they wouldn't know that nothing would be recording the upcoming conversation.

She finished her task quickly, and just in time before Tom turned back around, holding five video tapes.

"Here you go, Agent Bristow. Have a good day."

"You, too, Tom," she answered quickly as she exited the small office. She put the tapes in her bag. She didn't need them, but she would return them the next day, pretending she had put them to good use.

Now, she would be safe from the prying eyes of the security cameras.

She moved towards the area where her mother was held, her anger growing with each step. She had hurt Vaughn.

Her mother had done something to _Vaughn._

The clank of the barred gates reverberated through the hallway. The only other time she had felt like this was the first time she came to visit her mother in here.

Sydney stopped in front of the glass. Her mother was sitting on her knees, in a meditative position. Her back was to Sydney, and she was basking in the small amount of light that came through the cell window.

Sydney waited for the guards to leave before saying anything, but before she could start, her mother spoke first.

"Sydney," she started, "I'm happy to see you again." Her mother hadn't moved from her position yet.

"What the hell were you doing with that virus, and what the hell did you do to Vaughn?" Sydney said, the venom in her voice more than evident.

Irina turned around out of her meditating position and sat down. She was now facing Sydney with her legs crossed in front of her. She also had a troubled look on her face.

"I don't understand," she simply said, but her relative calmness only angered Sydney more.

"_You're_ the one who was experimenting with the liquid and the virus, and it was your people who made the antidote. Your the one who told Vaughn and I where we could find it."

Irina didn't do or say anything for a moment, but then she stood up and walked over up to the glass, and looked at Sydney in the eye.

"What happened to him?" she asked, sounding curious, and oddly, concerned?

Sydney nearly spat out the next sentence.

"You have no right to know what's happening to him. Just know that he needs help, and I intend to get it, along with answers."

"If it's answers you're looking for, I'm afraid I know little more than you do." Irina replied.

"Are you trying to tell me that you had no idea what the virus's and antidote's effect would be on Vaughn?"

"The antidote had never been tested, to my knowledge. I had no idea what the side-effects would be, or if it would even work. We never translated that far."

Irina had lost Sydney at that point.

"Translated?" Sydney asked, knowing that the next response might hold the answers she sought, and she was right.

"The formula for the antidote, like the virus, was taken from a Rhambaldi manuscript."

Sydney's mind began to spin. Thoughts were flashing every which direction as things started to fall into place.

Rhambaldi. Besides Sloane, the number one man responsible for making many aspects of her life a living hell, and he had been dead for five hundred years.

"You gave Vaughn a cure that was formulated by Rhambaldi?" Sydney accused, horrified.

Her other said nothing.

What was happening to Vaughn was Rhambaldi's doing. It was another one of his crazy, prophetic schemes.

Sydney slammed her fist into the glass separating her and her mother in a burst of anger. All this succeeded in doing was make Sydney's hand throb.

Most people would have jumped away in surprise, but Irina stood her ground, unphased.

"I want to help, Sydney," Irina said, looking straight at her.

"Why would I trust the person who told me where to find the serum. The serum that-."

She caught herself in time, but she had gotten the point across. Her mother continued.

"You had asked me for a way to help him, and I gave you the only reason I knew how. I had told you there were no guarantees. I swear to you that I had no idea of any other effects it might have, or if it would even work at all."

Sydney took a second to compose herself. She didn't trust herself to speak until she did.

"You said you wanted to help. I can't trust anything you say, but I'm willing to listen."

Irina Derevko rarely showed emotion, but this time she seemed to be relieved that Sydney was letting her help. Sydney wasn't sure if that should make her trust her more or less.

"The manuscript was found inside a Rhambaldi artifact. We were in the middle of decoding the manuscript when I turned myself in. The artifact itself also had two sets of symbols on it. One was meant to decode the manuscript within the artifact, but we never found out the purpose of the other."

"Were is the artifact and the manuscript now?" Sydney asked.

"Beneath a warehouse in France, but to my knowledge, it is still under heavy guard."

Irina gave Sydney the coordinates. The location actually wasn't far from where Sydney had just come from, which would make things easier when returning to Vaughn.

Sydney didn't know what to say next, but she ended up saying what she actually felt.

"Thank you."

Irina smiled slightly, a slight happiness showing in her eyes.

"Your welcome," she answered softly.

The moment was broken by the beeping of Sydney's pager.

Her SD-6 pager.

All it said was Sloane needed to see her immediately.

Damn it, she thought to herself. She didn't have time for this, especially not now.

But it seemed she didn't have any choice. She couldn't, under any circumstances make Sloane suspicious. She would have to tell him that she couldn't do whatever it was he wanted, but she at least had to make an appearance.

She looked up to face her mother again, but Irina was already on the other side of her cell, once again facing the small amount of light coming through the window, standing with her hands behind her back.

Sydney gave her one final glance before leaving the area. Her next step was to talk to her father. She wouldn't be able to pull off any kind of mission without his help.

A Sydney left, Irina Derevko didn't turn around, but remained with her face in the light, a troubled expression settling upon her features.

**Again, please review and give your opinions. I really do love it when you do.**


	10. The Departure

I LIVE!

Oh, boy. This chapter is _far _overdue. College work has taken up my life 24-7, and I've finally been able to squeeze in some time, now that the semester is over. I know this chapter may be short, but I hope it tides my loyal readers over until I get into full writing mode. Again, feel free to e-mail me with any ideas. Who knows, I may actually use them.

Thanks to all who are reading now that have put up with my hiatus.

Chapter 10- The Departure

This really wasn't what Syndey needed right now. She had far more important things on her mind that to be Sloane's little errand girl. She now knew where she had to go to get some answers to help Vaughn, and every minute she wasted on SD-6 put Vaughn, and possibly the people around him, in more danger.

Let's just say she showed no mercy on the speed limit.

As she weaved through traffic, she went through what she had to do in her head.

First she needed to go to Sloane and give him some plausible excuse for why she wasn't available at the moment. Then she needed to go see her father, for she would need his help. The trouble would be explaining and convincing him of the situation without him thinking she was crazy.

Then, back to France, where Vaughn and the Rambaldi artifact were.

She arrived at her destination; the Credit Dauphine building. A sly yet successful front for the SD-6 offices, not to mention a big pain in the neck when she had to explain to Francie why she spent so much time at the bank.

She went down the stairs this time (the elevator was too slow), and walked briskly into the small security clearance room.

She stopped in the middle of the room and let the state of the art security system do its job. She waited as the red flash confirmed who she was, physically anyway. With all SD-6's technology, they couldn't see into her thoughts, her feelings. They couldn't see that her loyalties lied somewhere else, with the real CIA.

After the momentary blindness passed, she strode into the offices of one of the United State's greatest enemies, as well as her own. Ironically, it was fueled by its agent's own patriotism.

She walked confidently through the desks of the many office workers, giving a nod and a smile as she walked past her good friend and partner, Marcus Dixon. The smile only masked the sorrow she felt every time she looked at him. He was a good and loyal friend, and she hated keeping him in the dark, along with almost everyone else she cared about.

As she rounded the corner to Sloane's office, she ran headlong into Marshall, causing him to drop the armload of computer parts he was carrying.

"Marshall, I'm so sorry," Sydney said apologetically. She bent down and started to help Marshall gather the fallen equipment.

"Please, Sydney, don't worry about it," he replied as he started to quickly gather the scattered equipment. "I wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm kind of preoccupied because I have this great new idea for this tranquilizer dart. The dart part would be made out of ice, you know, like the kind you put in your drink, except, you probably wouldn't want to put this in your drink, because you'd pass out, and that'd be bad, anyway, it would just melt away, leaving no trace of it, of course I need to solve the problem about-

"Uh, Marshall," Sydney interrupted, trying to hint that she was in a hurry.

"Oh, right, sorry, I was rambling again, wasn't I? I'll just be going then." He hefted the boxes in his arms and continued his speed walk through the hallway. Sydney allowed herself a real smile. Marshall always had a way of making her laugh.

The next minute, Sydney walked into Sloane's office. She could almost feel the air change as she entered through the doorway. It became thicker, and she had trouble breathing. It was nothing physical about the room, but something else; emotions and memories. One memory that always kept invading her mind when she entered this room was of her grabbing Sloane by collar, with hatred flowing through her as she accused him of Danny's murder. Sloane's words still vibrated in her mind. "I didn't kill him Agent Bristow, you did."

Sloane's mood now was clearly opposite of that day. She pretended to return his warm smile, masking the cold feelings behind it.

He was standing gathering papers and folders and appeared to be in a good mood. He gave her a small smile. "Sydney, it's good to see you."

"You called me in she replied," trying not to sound too blunt.

"Nevertheless..." He straightened up a little bit, indicating he was about to talk business.

"Please come to the briefing room, Sydney. Dixon and Marshall will meet us there."

"Actually," she replied," I have to inform you that school is swamping me, and I'm afraid I'll be unable to-"

"Please, Sydney, I think you'll find this mission personally interesting."

Now what did he mean by that? she though. She also wondered why he was in such a good mood. He picked a hell of a day to be in one. She had to leave as soon as possible. The though of Vaughn going through whatever he was going through alone, and on another continent no less, was deeply worrying her. She tried to comfort herself by remembering that Weiss was there with him, but somehow that only worried her more. She was loosing time every second she spent here. She would have to make this quick. She was already formulating an excuse to tell Sloane, but she had no choice but to here him out first. Sydney followed Sloane to the briefing room, and took her usual place next to Dixon, and Sloane began his presentation.

"Your latest assignment will involve the infiltration of the sub-level of warehouse in central France." Sloane flashed an aerial picture of the targeted area up on the viewing screen. "This mission will be very delicate considering the fact that the basement facility is well guarded by both human and computer security.

"What's so important about this facility?" Dixon asked.

"What's so important is that the basement houses a number of valuable items in the possession of Irina Derevko's organization. Possessions that would be better off in our hands."

The words sunk in for about a second, then Sydney couldn't stop her jaw from dropping open. Sloane found out about the same facility she did. This coincidence was more than scary.

Sloane noticed her expression of shock, but seemed to mistake it for a reaction to a different piece of information.

"Yes, Sydney. This is why I asked you on this mission. I thought you would want to take part in anything involving things with connections to your mother. Perhaps you will find something that would lead you to her."

Sloane, of coarse, didn't know that she saw her mother often, since she was in CIA custody, but she knew that she had to act like she was interested.

"That was thoughtful, thank you." The words seemed to burn her throat as she spoke them. Sloane continued.

"You'll infiltrate the perimeter from the west side, since that will be the easiest way to enter the basement of the facility without being detected. Marshall will aid you in bypassing the security system." He nodded towards Marshall.

Marshall stood up and gave his usual smile. "Good morning everyone, although, I guess it's not morning anymore, is it?" he glanced at his watch. "No, it's afternoon, but barely, I mean, it would have been morning about a half-"

"Marshall." Sloane interrupted calmly.

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, Sloane said you'd need my help to bypass the security system, and he's right. A conventional decoder won't get you inside, the system protects itself from that, so you'll need someone, that would be me, to decode the system rather quickly, so all you'll need to do it attach this," he pulled out a small black device, "and attach it to the system next to the door."

"How do we know all this about the system?" Sydney asked.

"Mr. Sark provided the intelligence," Sloane answered.

"And you believe we can trust this intel?" Dixon added.

"I trust that everything he's given us so far has been accurate, so I see now reason to doubt this," Sloane replied.

Dixon didn't look happy but he didn't argue.

Of course, Sydney thought. Sark. He used to be one of Irina Derevko's top men, so why wouldn't he now about the facility, and what it contained.

Sloane was obviously after the Rambaldi artifact, which added all new complications to Sydney's job.

"Once you get inside, you'll be telling me what's inside and I will tell you if there's anything that needs to be withdrawn."

"Your plane leaves in one hour," Sloane finished, "and good luck."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in France, Weiss sat reading in Vaughn's hospital room, while Vaughn's nightmares continued.

**I hope to get the next chapter up soon. The ideas are slowing done, but fortunately are not gone. I promise to do my best.**


	11. The Preparation

**Thanks for waiting, even if it wasn't patiently. I've been up to my ears in school work. I'm studying to be a vet, so I have to work really hard. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11- The Preparation**

Sydney's plane was to leave for France in an hour, and that time couldn't have been coming any faster. There was too much that she needed to accomplish within that time, and she had to do it quickly.

Her first stop would also be the most difficult. She had to talk to her father. Sydney thought about every other alternative, but every conclusion led back to the fact that she would need his help.

Of course she couldn't tell him _all _the details. This would be a need-to-know conversation, and Sydney was determined to make sure that her father would need to know very little. Besides, his knowing probably wouldn't be helpful in retrieving the artifact.

She approached her father's desk in SD-6 headquarters. When Jack looked up, she made a quick glance towards one of the side rooms, signaling that she needed to speak with him in private.

Jack, understanding, made a quick nod as he rose from his chair. Their private entrance into the room went unnoticed as anything conspicuous. Hopefully.

After closing the door behind them, Sydney sat across from her father and was silent until he got his pen out. The bug killer would only last for a few minutes, and hopefully that would be all the time she needed. Extra time was something she couldn't afford.

"Dad, I know I can't talk long, so you'll just have to listen. I can't tell you all the details, but I need you to just and trust me."

Her father gave her a sidelong glance, as if considering her words, but it didn't take him long to nod in agreement, although he looked quite uncomfortable doing so. He wasn't the kind of man to accept things without explanations.

"I promise that I'll explain all the details when I can, but right now I need you to help me get the artifact that Sloane wants. All I can tell you is that Vaughn's life may depend on it." Desperation riddled Sydney's voice, and her body language also clearly reflected this.

The curiosity in Jack was torturing him. Every part of his being was telling him to ask questions, but the urgency he heard in his daughter's voice held his tongue.

"I'll speak with Sloane and request to come on this mission."

Sydney let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll create some sort of diversion to give you a chance to take the artifact."

Sydney nodded as a response.

"But afterward, I expect a full explanation."

Sydney knew that that would be an interesting conversation, but right now she didn't have a choice.

"Of course."

Jack nodded. "Do you have a plan for getting the artifact without Sloane noticing or suspecting something?"

"I have an idea," Sydney answered with a small smile, "but I'm going to need your help."

Meanwhile, at the hospital, the situation in Vaughn's room remained pretty much unchanged. Vaughn was sound asleep his his hospital bed, the beeping of the heart monitor in a steady sync with his slow breathing.

Weiss on the other hand, was a little less serene.

He held a book in his hand, seemingly passing the time while waiting for word from Sydney or his superiors.

Although the book was in his hand, he had barely read more than a page. His eyes kept scanning the same couple of paragraphs over and over, clearly indicating that his mind was somewhere else. Another indicator of this was the fact that he kept glancing over at his best friend almost every other second.

A few hours passed in this quite, yet tense atmosphere, and finally Vaughn began to stir.

Weiss looked up sharply from the book he was barely reading when he saw the slight movement from Vaughn's bed. As Vaughn's eyes fluttered open, Weiss but the book behind him and stood up slowly.

"Dude, you awake?"

Vaughn looked around as if getting his bearings on where he was, but it was only a second before his eyes became wide and he sat straight up in panic.

"Whoa, whoa, dude, it's alright, calm down," Wiess said quickly, although making sure to keep a safe distance.

Vaughn relaxed a bit, but he was still breathing quickly, and staring straight ahead as the memories flooded back to him.

The feelings and emotions within him were in so much conflict that the only thing he could resign himslef to do was bury his head in his hands and let out a long moan.

_It's not possible, it couldn't be happening. It's something out of a horror story. It's not possible._

_But you did, _he thought back to himself.

_You drank human blood._

Thinking back, he knew that's what Sydney had given him to ease the excruciating pain he had been feeling. Somehow, against all logic, she had figured out what to do to help him.

He remembered what he had almost done to that nurse. He remembered the satisfaction after he had downed the glass Sydney had given him, and he remembered the look on her face right before he had slipped back into unconsciousness.

It was a face he'd rather forget.

"Vaughn..."

"Stay away," he begged. He didn't want to hurt someone, especially someone he cared about. He could still feel whatever it was inside, and it was getting closer to the surface as Vaughn's panic increased.

Weiss stayed a couple feet away, ready to move if he had to.

"Look, man. I know something happened last night. I don't know what. Sydney wouldn't tell me, but since I don't see any corpses laying around, it couldn't be that bad, right?" Weiss's attempt at humor was a crash and burn. He saw Vaughn's body stiffen.

"Ok, ok," Weiss started quickly, putting a hand out in front of him, giving another attempt at the whole calming down thing. "Sydney's out trying to do something, and your best bud's here, so just take a deep breath and relax."

Vaughn took his advice and took a long, deep breath, willing himself to clam down.

It was working. His panic, as well as whatever _it _was, started to recede.

"Okay," Vaughn gasped. He slowly took his hands off his head. "Okay," he repeated, making sure it was true.

"You good, man?" Weiss asked, still not moving from his current position.

"Yeah," Vaughn answered in a shaky voice, "Yeah, I think so." Vaughn seemed under control, but Weiss could see that he was still shaking, either from memories or...something else.

Either way, Weiss pulled up a chair next to Vaughn's hospital bed, ready to try and cheer his friend up.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Vaughn broke it.

"Weiss, I don't know what to say." He sounded defeated.

"I know," Weiss answered, "What _do _you say when something impossible happens, and I don't mean highly improbably. I mean absolutely one-hundred percent impossible."

"You mean impossible like a man from five hundred years ago predicting events that are happening today?"

"Well, uh, yeah."

Vaughn turned to look at him, but then his quick glance turned into an angry glare.

"What?" Weiss asked, taking a defensive posture, "What did I do?"

Weiss then noticed that Vaughn wasn't looking at him, but right behind him. Wiess turned his head around to see what he was looking at. It was the book that was still on the chair behind Weiss.

Bram Stoker's _Dracula._

Weiss turned his head to look back at Vaughn, who was still staring at the book. Weiss began to scoot his chair over to hide the book from Vaughn's view, but with this act he was quite conspicuous.

"Informational reading?" Vaughn asked coldly.

"Um, well, you see, I kinda, uh..."

Vaughn raised one eyebrow.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Weiss finally said, waiting to be ridiculed, or possible have his throat torn out.

But instead of taking Weiss's head off, Vaughn started showing hints of a smile at the corners of his mouth, and soon, he started laughing.

It was now Weiss's turn to raise an eyebrow, was Vaughn also starting to loose his mind as well?

Vaughn stopped laughing after a minute, as if the reality of it began to come back to him.

"Yeah, okay, bad idea. It's just that, well, everything that's happening is so..."

"Crazy?" Vaughn finished.

Weiss nodded.

Vaughn lay his head back on his pillow and looked up at the incredibly unremarkable ceiling tiles.

"Tell me about it," Vaughn added.

An uncomfortable silence followed, as if neither knew what the best next thing to say should be, which was probably the truth.

The still state of the room was changed when Vaughn began to grimace. Weiss thought that at first he just had a headache, but then he knew it was something more serious when Vaughn grabbed his head and grunted.

Weiss jumped up from his chair and didn't know whether to move towards his friend or away from him. He seemed frozen as he debated what to do. Should he call for a nurse? No, bad idea. He would have to help Vaughn himself.

"Dude, talk to me," he tried waiting for a response, but Vaughn still had his head down, taking slow, ragged gasps.

Weiss reached over to put his hand on Vaughn's shoulder, but at that moment, Vaughn's head snapped up.

Weiss jumped back in surprise, but his shock was nothing compared to what he felt when he looked at Vaughn.

He didn't understand it when Sydney had described it to him, didn't quite get it when she tried to impress what it looked like.

Deep black eyes stared back at Weiss, and Vaughn spoke in a low voice.

"Sydney's in trouble."

**I thank my the people who have read my story and who have reviewed it. If you're wondering why it's taking such a long time, it's because I'm losing motivation. There are less and less reviews, and it would really help to receive feedback from people, either good or bad. So please help motivate me! I really hope to post the next chapter soon.**


	12. The Mission

Hangs head in shame

I'm so sorry to all those readers who have waited for this update. Between writers block and school, it has been difficult, but I finally have it here. PLease forgive me. I give this offering of an update and hope my loyal readers will accept it

**Chapter 12- The Mission**

"Bluebird, do you copy?"

"I copy, Night-owl," Sydney answered Dixon.

"Blackbird, do you copy?"

"I copy, Night-owl."

"Are you in position?" Dixon asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

The mission seemed to be going as planned so far. Sydney would enter the warehouse from the south while her father would monitor from the outside. What Dixon didn't know was that Jack would not be where he thought he was the entire time.

Sydney and Jack had their won frequency on which they could communicate which Dixon would not be able to hear. Hopefully this mission would lead to her acquisition of the Rhambaldi artifact.

There was just one complication. Sloane insisted to having a live feed to the mission via a small camera mounted on Sydney's vest. This would make this mission much more complicated, but hopefully the plan that she and Jack had would make it so that Sloane would not suspect them of anything once he realized that they would not be bringing the artifact back to them.

As Sydney neared the perimeter, she took in the sight of the building before her. It was a building that was most unremarkable. It didn't look any different from any of the other warehouses that littered the world. There was no security that she could see. The stayed low to the ground, moving silently as she came nearer to the large building. When she reached it, she stayed close to the wall, continued until she reached the door.

She didn't expect anything remarkable on the outside, for she knew that the true complex was within. In fact, nothing but an old rusty lock donned the outside of this door. Sometimes disguise was the best security.

She made quick work of the lock and entered the warehouse. Fishing supplies surrounded her as she made her way through the warehouse. Her mother had told her to look for a red crate, and that the entrance to the complex would be underneath. The only problem was she was told the crate was attached to an alarm, and if she did use the right code, she would be discovered, and who knows what would happen then.

She knelt down next to the blood red crate so that her eyes were level with the small, discrete number panel.

Sydney assumed the code was correct when the crate slid aside, revealing the trap door beneath it. She slid it open, ready to step into the darkness within.

But as she disappeared inside, she didn't notice a little light blinking on the panel display, signaling a silent alarm she had unknowingly tripped.

"Sydney's in trouble."

The words that Vaughn spoke were the second thing that Weiss registered as he spoke to him.

The darkness in Vaughn's eyes stared back at him, and Weiss suddenly realized that he had seen that utter blackness before. He had seen it those few months ago, when he had almost slipped into it. It was the darkness he had warned Vaughn about. It was the darkness of Death.

And it seemed to have found Vaughn despite his warnings.

The next thing Weiss knew, Vaughn was standing behind him, causing Weiss to jump back in alarm and pull out his weapon, aiming it not so steadily.

"Weiss, it's okay, calm down," Vaughn said, holding his hands up.

Weiss wasn't convinced, seeing the glistening fangs as Vaughn spoke, but as a few seconds passed, Weiss could see the blackness lessen in his friend's eyes. The color didn't go away, but the depth of the darkness did. He could now clearly tell that it was Vaughn, and not a monster, staring back at him.

With this realization, Weiss slowly lowered his firearm. He also noticed that Vaughn looked just as scared as Weiss felt. He couldn't imagine what Vaughn must be thinking about his new condition at the moment.

The two agents seemed to be at a standoff about what to do or say next.

"So," Weiss began, "Sydney?" he queried.

Vaughn swallowed, looking uncertain himself. "Just trust me on this, okay? I promise I'll explain later."

"Well, unless you can turn into a bat and fly out of here, you'll need to get passed the CIA outside this hospital."

Vaughn gave a wry smile. "That's where I'll need your help. I need you to get me out of here."

Weiss let out a sigh, and was going to argue, but he saw that Vaughn looked very anxious. He was in a hurry

I must be insane, Weiss thought.

Weiss put his gun away and started thinking quickly. "Well, can you turn, well, _that_ off?" he asked, making it clear to what he was referring to. Vaughn shook his head.

"Okee dokey." Weiss reached behind him to his bag and pulled an old black baseball cap with a White Sox insignia on the front and handed it to Vaughn.

"Just so you know, that hat is ten years old, and if you ruin it, I'll kick your ass."

Vaughn smiled, which looked rather scary, though he didn't mean it to, and put the cap on, pulling the bill low over his face. The shadow cast would have to be enough to try and hide his face for now.

They exited the room and made their way through the hospital corridors. No one really gave them a second glance, for Vaughn was still dressed in the sweat pants and shirt, and they walked quickly so they looked like they knew where they were going.

The only trouble came when they walked outside into the cool night air. Now they had to get passed the two fellow agents who checked out everyone coming into and leaving the hospital.

Weiss showed his ID to them, but the guards were unfortunately paying attention, and stopped them.

"Agent Vaughn?" one of them asked, whose name was Agent Havez.

"Yeah." he confirmed, keeping his head down, but trying not to look conspicious.

"Agent Vaughn's been checked out, so we were just leaving," Weiss lied.

"Sorry sir," the other one, Agent Mitchell, said, "but we've had strict orders not to let Agent Vaughn leave this hospital."

This caught Vaughn and Weiss's attention.

"Who?" vaughn asked.

"Director Kendell."

The two already nervous agents got even more concerned. Why would Kendell order that? Unless...

Unless he knew something about Vaughn.

The realization came to both of them at the same time. This definitely wasn't good.

"You'll have to come back inside with us, Agent Vaughn," Havez stated.

Vaughn looked like he was ready to bolt. Luckily, so far the lack of light and the hat kept his face from full view, but Agent Mitchell made the mistake of forcibly putting his hand on his shoulder and trying to pull him back inside.

In one swift movement Vaughn tore his arm from Mitchell's grip and pushed him away, causing the agent to land hard on the pavement, knocking him unconscious, but this action caused the cap to fall off, exposing Vaughn's face.

"Jesus Christ," Havez whispered as he got a good look at Vaughn, and Weiss tensed up waiting for something to happen. Vaughn was in a fighting stance, his teeth bared in warning, but Weiss could see he was still in control, so it was Havez, not Vaughn who made the next move.

Havez pulled out his gun and aimed it at Vaughn. He held the gun pointed at him with a shaking hand. "What the hell are you," he squeaked.

Weiss was ready to intervene somehow but Havez acted first and pulled the trigger. Luckily, between his shaking hand and Vaughn's new reflexes, the bullet narrowly missed his head.

Weiss couldn't even follow as Vaughn flew forward and sent Havez flying into the side of the building, collapsing in a limp heap.

"Damn it, Vaughn," Weiss said, running over to the unconscious agent and felt for a pulse. He was alive, but from the way he was breathing, it sounded like he had a few cracked ribs and perhaps a broken arm.

They both knew they had to get out of there. Now. The gunshot and the noise would have certainly alerted someone inside. And it was a hospital, so they would take care of the two unconscious agents.

They ran to the car and jumped inside, burning rubber as they took off. Vaughn sat in the passenger seat with his head buried in his hands.

"You all right, man?"

"No." Vaughn answered simply. "This is like some kind of nightmare, no, it _is _a nightmare, and it's one that I can't wake up from. I have no idea what's going on, or what's happening to me. I nearly killed that Agent back there, and I thought I was barely pushing him. This is definitely going to take some getting used to."

Vaughn raised is head, "The only thing I do know is that I have to get to Sydney. Right. Now."

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked.

"Good question." Vaughn answered.

"Well, how do I know where to go?"

"I'll tell you. Just step on it, every second counts."

Besides the periodical directions from Vaughn, the only sounds heard on the trip was the high pitched noised of the wind as the car sped through the night, towards Sydney.

**Again, please R&R :-)**


End file.
